Life in the SCP Foundation
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell gets captured by the SCP Foundation, what could happen?
1. Imprisoned

**Imprisoned**

A young woman ducked down in the bushes, making sure she was hidden by the leaves. She lightly moved the leaves to look at the armored men, carrying guns. How did they find out about her ability? That's the reason why they were after her. How did they find out about her? She wasn't dangerous.

"We know you're out there!" One guard, presumably the captain, hollered gruffly. "Surrender or we shall have to use force!"

_Fuck that shit. _Shell thought, looking around for a way to escape. Fuck, how was she supposed to get out of this? She had already been shot at twice.

"Come out! You have ten seconds!"

Shell looked around her surroundings. She then saw a path that went deeper into the forest behind her. She then muttered fuck it and got up, bolting down the path as fast as she could. About five feet down the path, one guard hollered. "There she is!" He aimed his gun, and the sharp report resounded through the forest as the bullet pierced her leg.

She screamed out in pain and collapsed to the ground roughly, scraping her palms on some sharp rocks. Before she knew it, she was in an armored truck, a temporary bandage on her leg. Four guards sat on the benches in front of hers, guns poised in a resting position, but ready to fire if need be. Shell huddled as far away from them as she could, growling at them.

"We told you to surrender. You brought this on yourself," The guard who shot her glared back at her.

"Fuck you." She snapped at him.

He swung his gun to the butt of it and whacked her across the head. "See, there you go again. Keep it up an' I'm gonna break something."

Shell gritted her teeth in pain, putting her head in her arms since her hands were tied in front of her. There was going to be a bump where the guard had hit her. After about an hour, two of the guards gripped her by her arms and dragged her out of the truck. Another guard put a blindfold over her eyes, and then the guards holding her arms began to pull her along.

"What the fuck?!" She shouted and struggled in their grip, growling. "Let go of me you fuckheads!"

"Don't make me hit you again." The guard growled back at her.

"Oh yeah? I fucking dare you!" She yelled at him. Then a pain rocketed through her cheek, sharp and tingling. The son of a..! He'd slapped her!

After a while more, they allowed the blindfold to be removed. Shell found herself in a cool sterile white area that resembled a hospital, however more sci-fi than would be expected. Doctors in sterile white lab coats buzzed around, analyzing charts and boards. A few were wheeling around carts with white cloths. What was under the cloths, she wasn't sure. There was on instance when a cart hit a bump, and a three-clawed hand slid out from under the sheet before being replaced and the cart wheeled away.

"What the hell is this?" Shell questioned, looking around the area. When she saw the three-clawed hand slide out from under the sheet, she let out a shudder. Just what the fuck was this place?

"_SCP-2058, welcome to the SCP Foundation. We hope your stay here is quite comfortable. You will be led to the cell that you will be staying in during your time here. Make no attempts to escape or harm any of the faculty of the Foundation. If you do, you will suffer the consequences." _A female voice spoke over the intercom.

A tall, male scientist with sandy blonde hair and pale blue eyes in a red lab coat approached the new captive with a clipboard, scribbling down what appeared to be her information. "I am Doctor Umbrage. I will be your physician and doctor during your stay here."

"Fuck you..." She muttered, tugging in the hands of the guards that held her. Her cheek was throbbing in pain and she was real sure it was going to bruise.

He ignored her snide comment and looked at the guard who had assaulted her. The helmeted gaze of the man lowered, as if in shame. "You are excused, Sullivan. I will deal with you later." The man quickly walked away. "Now, if you will," Umbrage motioned the guards to drag her along to his office.

Shell let out a small wince as she was dragged along with them. Her arms were throbbing from the tight grip the guards had on her arms. She had no idea what the hell was going on, or what was going to happen to her.

They carried her along to his office. On the left side of the room was a chair with clamps, on the right side was a white cot. "Now, will you stay docile enough to let me tend to you and give you a medical evaluation, or will we have to do this by force?" Umbrage looked at her.

"...I'll be docile..." She muttered, not looking at him.

"Very good," He gave a nod and the guards released her. Umbrage moved out of the way to her let get situated on the cot. She made herself comfortable, her arms and cheek throbbing slightly. She was looking down, letting her hair hide her face. Her hair stretched down to her thighs, pooling at her butt as she sat.

The Doctor gave her a little numbing lotion for her bruises to ease the pain, cleaning her up and fixing her leg up. His hands, surprisingly, were warmer and a lot more gentle than a run-of-the-mill's doctor. It was almost like he was putting aside some extra care just for her. Shell stayed silent the entire time, a bit thankful that she was giving numbing lotion for her bruises. The shot in her leg was hurting and would take a while to heal.

After tending to her, he gave her a precise medical examination, including vaccinations and blood samples. After a while she was more sore than when she came into...where ever this was. At least it was over, for now. She honestly just wanted to sleep. She was very exhausted and very sore. She glanced at the doctor slightly, bags under her hazel eyes. "What is this place...?"

"The SCP Foundation. We secure, we contain, we protect. You have been brought here on account of your...inhuman properties." He replied, scribbling one last thing onto his clipboard, before taking a small black collar with an assortment of locked controls out of one of the drawers.

Shell looked at the small, black collar and glared at it harshly. She then scooted away from the doctor, glaring at him harshly as well. "How the fuck did you know about my ability?"

"You could say that we have been spying on you, but we prefer the term observing. We received a few reports of strange activity in your area, so we investigated. Eventually, we connected the activity to your ability."

Shell glared at the doctor more, growling lowly. "Guess that means you fuckers don't know what privacy means!"

He took a deep breath and sighed. "We do this for the safety of others. Now, are you going to remain compliant or do we have to force this?" He held out the collar.

"I would never harm someone for no reason!" She shouted at him angrily. "So you can just fuck off!"

He gave one look at the guards, who gripped her by the shoulders and wrists firmly, but not enough to bruise her more, as the doctor opened the collar to place it on her. "Get off me! You have no right! No fucking right!" She screamed, struggling in their grip. As she struggled, the guard on her left felt a tingling sensation in his arm, the one he was using to hold her. The guard tried to shake it off, but then the tingling became a very painful sensation and without warning, the guard's arm exploded, leaving him with a stump at his upper arm. He screamed out as blood poured from his severed arm.

The doctor seemed impressed, but not surprised. He stared down at her, fighting back her ability with what seemed to be some strange power of his own. "You will not harm any more of the faculty from this moment on," he said firmly as a dull sensation began to enter her mind. "Say it."

"N...no...!" She shouted weakly, trying to fight back the doctor's strange power. She shut her eyes tightly, trying to form a mental barrier around her mind.

He leaned down and gripped her chin firmly. "You WILL NOT harm any of the faculty of the Foundation from this moment on. Say it," He repeated, pressing further into her mind.

She kept her eyes closed tightly, trying to get him out of her mind. The barrier she was creating was starting to crack and break. "G-go to hell!" She hissed through gritted teeth.

"You insult me in the hopes of creating conflict and resistance, like a piglet at the butcher's block. Does it stop the butcher?" He asked, musingly, then continued with his task. "Say it, girl." Umbrage insisted, the presence of his own ability continuing its way through her mind.

Shell obviously had a very strong will. She wasn't going to say it. He couldn't make her. She struggled very much to keep the barrier around her mind up and to keep him out of her mind. "NO!"

"You can fight me all you like. I've learned to be very patient," He began monologuing. "As they all give in eventually. I know what you're feeling right now: you're tired, you're sore, you're angry, you're confused. The faster you submit, the easier and more pleasant we can make this for you. I won't lie, the Foundation will not be pleased that they now have to discharge a Delta Force 4 guard. But the longer you sit there, and fight, and make this difficult, the more misfortune you bring upon yourself." He tilted her face up, his presence circling her mind like a serpant, waiting to strike. "Make this easier, girl. I know you want today to be over. I can make that happen, but you must stop fighting. Say it."

Shell felt his presence circling her mind, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She had to fight, but to be honest, the will to fight was becoming harder and more difficult to the point where she could literally feel her mind wanting to shut down. She trembled, not wanting to give in, not wanting to be kept in this horrible place. She wanted to go home. But what more fighting could she do? The doctor was right. She would bring more misfortune upon herself if she kept this up. A strangled noise escaped from her throat, as tears began to roll down her pale, bruised cheeks. "I...I...I...will not harm any of the faculty of the Foundation...from this moment on.." She finally spoke.

He gently used a thumb to wipe her tears away, snapping the collar to her neck. "Good...follow me." Umbrage took her by the shoulder, helping her off the cot.

Shell sniffled, feeling the collar snapping around her neck. She could do nothing but follow Umbrage. The guards in the hallways moved aside for Umbrage, as they traveled down the hallways until they came to a room labeled SCP-2058. "This is the cell which will be your residence while you remain here." Umbrage used his card to unlock her room, in which the door popped open with a hiss.

Shell looked inside dully, her eyes a bit sore from crying. "You have a wardrobe, shower, and sleeping quarters in this room. Your neccessities such as clothes and such will be provided weekly for you," he escorted her inside. "If you feel you need anything, please don't be afraid to ask. We want to strive to make this as comfortable for you as possible while we study."

Shell glanced around the room when she was escorted inside. The walls were as white and as dull. She was going to go crazy seeing all white. She then glanced up at Umbrage. "Study...? Like I'm some science experiment?"

"No, no, that's not what I meant...we aim to gain a better understanding of those who are not...of us, by studying their behaviors and thoughts, until we can safely release them into the world."

"Release them into the world my ass..." She grumbled, a grim look on her face. "How many times has that happened?"

He remained silent after that. "...we hope for the best each time..." he said quietly, before straightening himself and turning to exit the room. "Lights out is at ten thirty. That gives you about an hour to do what you feel you need. Food shall be slipped under your door soon. Place the dish in the OUT box after you've finished. Good night, girl." He reopened the door to exit.

"...It's Shell." she spoke to the doctor. "I want to be called my name, not girl and definitely not a number."

"...That's the only other name I am allowed to call you." With that, Umbrage closed the door and it beeped as it locked.

Shell sighed softly and sniffled, looking around. She decided to go to the shower and clean up. She took about a half hour to clean up, inspecting her cuts and bruises. Her body ached from the soreness. She got out and grabbed a towel from the shelf, drying off before wrapping the towel around her and going to see what clothes she would be wearing.

While her clothing options weren't limited, the colors were. All of the clothes were a soft cotton white. "Boring..." She mumbled and grabbed a pair of pants and a t-shirt, along with undergarments. She dropped the towel and got dressed slowly, sighing. A plate, as informed of, slid under the slot of her door. It was a plate of noodles and masked potatoes, with a slice of bread. Shell walked over to the food and sat down, eating slowly. The food wasn't too bad to be honest. After eating, she put her empty plate in the OUT box.

At about ten thirty, all of the lights in her cell shut off, ordering Lights Out. She got up slowly and went to her sleeping quarters, collapsing on the bed. It wasn't long before she passed out from exhaustion.


	2. Second Day

**Second Day**

At about nine thirty in the morning, her door hissed open, startling her from sleep and irritating her as an overly cheery nurse brought in her breakfast. "Ugh...too bright..." Shell groaned, rolling over and burying her face in her pillow. "Go away..."

"Oh, don't be so crabby! You have so much to do today, busy busy busy!" She sang, setting her breakfast on her stand and emptying her OUT bin.

"Fuck off..." Shell mumbled tiredly, her voice muffled by her pillow. Her stomach growled loudly.

"Alright, let me put it this way: there's a camera in here and if they see you're not up in the next five minutes, a level three shock will be administered through your collar! That'll get you up!" She said in the same cheery tone.

Shell ignored the nurse and rolled onto her side, pulling the covers over her. "Yeah, I doubt that..."

"Okay, don't believe me! Your choice, not mine!" She chides before leaving.

Shell grumbled and got comfortable enough to go back to sleep. About five minutes later, just as she was getting to sleep, her collar emitted a loud buzzing noise and, as warned of, gave her a good shock. She yelped out in pain and fell off her bed. She sat up and looked at the collar around her neck. "The fuck?!" She shouted and tugged on it.

Presently it gave her another shock. After it had subsided, the intercom in her room buzzed to life and crackled. _"Get up, SCP-2058. This is your wake up call. It's time to get going." _

Shell's body shook a bit from the shocks. She stood up, glaring at the intercom. "Whatever..." She muttered.

Her collar emitted a clicking noise, trembling with stored energy. _"What was that, 2058?"_

"Fuck you!" She snarled.

The collar gave her another shock, but this time it was cut off. There was some distant yelling over the intercom before a familiar voice buzzed into the intercom. _"Forgive me, girl. The security roomers are a bit high strung here."_

"It's...fine..." She said through gritted teeth. "How the fuck...how the fuck does this thing shock me?!"

_"A special control linked to your collar's signal. That's all I can divulge. I suggest you do get to eating and freshening yourself up. You will be interacting with the other subjects today, after the second half of your medical examination." _

"Oh yay, how I am jumping with excitement." Shell muttered and went about to eating. After eating, she took a very quick shower and made sure she was ready to interact with other subjects. Hopefully none that would kill her. Umbrage came to take her to the medical room for the second half of her examination.

"So what the hell is the other half for?" She asked, seeming a bit suspicious.

"Nothing too serious. A few more blood samples and vaccinations, some x-rays, and a small vivisectomy," he replied as they entered the room. He shut the door behind him.

"Wait...vivisectomy?" She asked, becoming slightly tense.

"Don't worry. It's just to see if you have any out-of-the-ordinary anatomical features. You won't feel a thing," he promised. Somehow, his voice actually was assuring, unlike the apathetic tone of a run-of-the-mill doctor.

"Fine..." She mumbled.

After the needle work and x-rays, a few more doctors came in to prepare for the vivisectomy. Umbrage explained to her the key points they would be studying, along with the procedure itself. It wouldn't take more than an hour. Shell only nodded and somewhat trusted that it wouldn't hurt any. She stayed quiet as well. When the procedure was ready, she was instructed to lay on the operation table, where she was strapped down by the wrists and ankles. "I do apologize, but it is standard procedure, " Umbrage explained as he prepared his materials and clothing for the procedure.

"It's fine..." She said, getting as comfortable as she could on the cold, metal table. She wasn't comfortable with this at all...

A few quiet orders were passed around the table as the surgical tools were wheeled out. A lackey readied her anesthetic, a morphine gas that would keep her numbed and unconscious during the vivisectomy. Shell felt the mask being placed over her nose and mouth. Her vision was soon becoming blurry and she was feeling herself going to sleep. It wasn't long before she was unconscious from the morphine gas. About an hour later, she woke up with her stomach stitched closed where she had been opened, sore but otherwise fine. They had been careful. Umbrage was there to greet her as she woke up. "Everything checks out."

Shell groaned softly as she woke up. She let out a sleepy yawn, mumbling. "What did you find out...?"

"Nothing is out of place or abnormal. You're totally healthy," he wrote a few last notes on the clipboard, then set his notes aside. "All right. Time to meet with a few of the other subjects."

"Funnnn..." She mumbled, slowly getting up. Umbrage walked her out of the room and down the halls until they came to a series of other cells. They stopped at a cell labeled SCP 2215. The picture by the cell was a humanoid male figure with his hooded face lowered. "Exactly why are we doing this...?" She asked, looking up at Umbrage.

"To see how other SCPs react to you. While you are humanoid in appearance, many SCPs may react positively to those with different properties," he explained, opening the door with his card.

"Great." She said sarcastically. "If I get slaughtered, give me a good grave."

"We'll intervene if things become tense," Umbrage reassured, nudging her inside.

Shell sighed as she was nudged inside. The door slid shut. In the middle of the room was a steel table with the white dressed hooded figure sitting in a chair behind it, head lowered. "Um...hello?" She called out to the figure cautiously.

The figure slowly raised his head at the sound of a new voice. His wide eyes, mainly dominated by black scraelae, complimented the jaw-breaking smile as he stared at her, creeping her out. Shell immediately shuddered as the figure stared at her. She felt very creeped out and uncomfortable.

"You're very pretty," he said in a high-pitched, musical, equally creepy voice.

Now she was even more creeped out. "U-uh...thank you...?"

"You must be the new one I hoped for. Glad you could come," he said, not moving from his seat.

"Eeerk...what does that mean...?" She asked, backing away slowly.

"I hoped for a new friend here. Many of the SCPs here are afraid of me. I can't imagine why!"

_Gee, I think I know why. _Shell thought sarcastically. She really very very uncomfortable. His eyes and that smile...

The door hissed open again and Shell was guided out. "See you at lunch!" 2215 said cheerfully. Despite being creepy, he seemed like a nice... whatever he was.

Once Shell was out, she exhaled. "Jesus fucking christ, he was creepy as fuck!"

"That's what we thought. Very delightful boy though," Umbrage wrote down a few notes. "All right, next subject."

"Oh boy, what next?" She asked.

"A humanoid, a full humanoid... although she isn't as docile as 2215. She's very highly intelligent, and has extremely strange properties. We've had to create a stronger collar for her."

"I see..." She said. They came to a door labeled SPC 5639. The picture beside the door was a young looking girl, with a very large shadow behind her, definitely not a human shadow. "Oh dear..." Shell muttered. "I am not gonna like this..."

"The security men in the camera room will monitor the encounter. If she is getting too feral, she'll be shocked and the encounter will be discontinued."

"Alright." She nodded.

As she was shut into the room, the girl was feverishly working some figures onto the walls. Across the room, scribbles of information on vegetable, animal, mineral, historical facts in order, mathematics and equations and theorems and calculus, scientific figures, and various sketches and ideas covered the walls. "Come on... work... so close...!" She scribbled faster.

Shell blinked in confusion upon seeing the drawings on the walls. Just what exactly was she working on?

She suddenly gave a frustrated growl and broke the marker she was working with. "Damn!" She slumped to the floor. "... another dead end..."

"Dead end...?" Shell asked out loud.

The young girl whipped her head around, mutated purple gaze meeting her hazel one. "Oh, no... ANOTHER one? The bastards."

Shell held her hands up in defense. "Hey, I'm just here for a few moments...that's it..."

"I thought everyone was kidding when they said they got another one. Now I'm just pissed off that they were right." She threw the broken marker away. "Anyhow, what I was working on isn't important. It just can't work."

"What are you working on?" She asked, looking at the different drawings on the walls.

"... how do I know you won't double cross me to the docs?" She asked cautiously.

"Oh, I want to get out of here as much as you do." She replied.

"... I'm trying to calculate ways to escape from here and elude capture. But the problem is, it's not only me I want to bust out. It's everyone in this god forsaken hell hole," she motioned to the writing on her walls.

"I've only been here for a day and I hate it already." She spoke.

"I wish everyone could agree. There's a select few here that think that this place is their only home in the world. It's a home, if you don't mind being brainwashed and that sort of shit."

"No thanks..." She mumbled. "I'm already trying to find a way out of this place..."

"Join the club. Hey, I'm Joey-Rae. I've been in this place for about a year," she extended her hand

"Shell." Shell shook hands with the younger girl.

"Hey, I'm gonna give you a word of advice: careful with Umbrage. Something about that man just does NOT set right with me."

"I know...he seems awfully...weird to me. He gives off a weird vibe." Shell spoke.

"Yeah, well, what do you expect? He's in a red lab coat, that means he's been her a while. But the staff says that the red coat is only given to those who've been here 50and years. He's twenty-fucking-two. Now you tell me he's weird."

Shell was silent for a moment. "That is fucking weird. I thought he looked too young to be a scientist..." She mused.

The door hissed open, interrupting their conversation. It was Umbrage. "Girls, it is time for afternoon meals and social activities in the cafeteria."

"I'm not going today. I have to finish my equation," Joey-Rae said, grabbing another marker.

Shell's stomach growled very loudly, causing her to blush in embarrassment.

"How about, you come down to the cafeteria, and you show 2058 around? You do that for me, and I'll see if I can't smuggle in a caffeinated beverage for you."

Joey-Rae raised an eyebrow. "How much?"

"One and a half liters."

"Deal."

Shell didn't realize how hungry she was until now. As they walked down to the cafeteria, a blonde boy in baggy white clothes jumped the girl from the side, tackling her into the ground "AUGH! GOD DAMN IT, BEN!" she hollered, kicking him off into the other wall. Shell jumped in surprise, blinking down at the blonde boy and Joey-Rae.

"How many FUCKING times have I told you not to do that?!" She ranted. "What do you do, wait until I'm not fucking paying attention?"

"Ow, jeez, sorry!" Ben mumbled, rubbing his poor head.

"This motherfucker..." she mumbled, pulling him up before she continued walking.

Shell followed them down the hallway, looking around. A lot of the SCPs came out of their cells for the lunch call. Many of them were monstrous, a few were humanoid, some didn't look like either. One particular SCP seemed to be studying Shell, before moving ahead of the crowd. Shell tilted her head slightly when she saw one of the SCPs looking at her, almost as if it was studying her. She straightened her head and stayed along side Joey-Rae.

After they got their food in the lunchroom, they went to a table where she, Joey-Rae, BEN, and a few others yet to come were sitting. Shell felt eyes watching her from the side. When she turned her head, the creepy SCP was RIGHT THERE. "Fuck!" She swore, scooting back and then yelped as she fell off her seat onto her back. "Owwwwwww..."

"Sorry! I tend to scare people," he pouted. "Can I sit with you?" He asked, almost whining.

Her heart was pounding in her chest as she attempted to calm down. "Y...yeah...go ahead..." She said, climbing back onto her seat. She didn't look at him. He creeped her out too much. He quietly ate with them, closer to Shell. Joey-Rae didn't seem creeped out by him at all.

_What the hell? Does he like me or something? I'm too creeped out by his eyes and smile... _Shell thought, eating slowly and in silence.

Joey-Rae flicked a spoonful of corn at BEN, chuckling. She was still a little sore about his prank and that she had to leave her calculations. Shell picked at her food, slowly eating. She had her chin resting in her free palm, staring down at her food. Two more SCPs came over and sat down, one next to Shell and the other next to BEN. Shell didn't notice actually. She was lost in her thoughts.

"Yo, BEN. How was your eval today?" a young man with leathery white skin and singed hair, face cut into a tattered smile sat down, digging into his food.

"Meh, it was fine." BEN replied. "They just did their usual check up. Nothing out of the ordinary."

"Doc's giving me extra drugs tonight, says I dream too much."

"Now that's just fucking whack," Joey-Rae growled. "People can dream if they want to, it's none of their damned business."

"You should be allowed to dream." Shell spoke up.

"What, you think I can just spit out my pills? Those doctors are mean sons of whores," Jeff grunted, putting down his glass. "They'd slit my throat and sew it up if it meant I tool the damn things."

"I hate it here." Shell muttered. "I don't like Umbrage either. He gives off a weird vibe..."

The one beside Shell leaned forward, the long end of a Plague mask coming into view. "You didn't hear this from me, but... rumor has it Umbrage ain't so human after all."

Shell slightly glanced at the one beside her. A Plague Doctor? "Rumor might be true...I don't think Umbrage is human at all. I can sense it..."

"And a few more sources say that Umbrage is a feeder. Not sure what kind, but a feeder nonetheless."

"I don't like the sound of that..." Shell shuddered, rubbing her arms. She didn't like the sound of that at all. Before he could continue, the buzzer rang and notified that all SCPs were to return to their cells.

"Damn it..." Joey-Rae growled.

Shell got up slowly, not wanting to return to her cell. She looked around a bit. "Already? I didn't even get to eat that much..."

"I think they rung it on purpose," Jeff growled, tossing what he didn't eat away.

BEN growled and threw the rest of his food away. "I hate this place with a fiery passion."

"I'm working on a way out, but every time I think of one, I think of a way to bash it. I don't fancy getting drugged for a week straight again," Joey-Rae shuddered.

"That doesn't sound like fun..." Shell said and started making her way through the large crowd of SCPs. A few of them glared at her as she walked past. Some of them even growled, but many of them just went their own ways. Pretty soon the small group, including the Plague Doctor and that... thing were all that was left.

"This is awkward..." Shell spoke, looking around.

"Yeah. Our cells are all the way at the other end of this hellhole. Whee," Jeff rolled his lidless eyes.

Shell sighed softly. "We'd better go before we get in trouble..."

"Yeah, probably," the Plague Doctor gave a nod, entering his cell, labeled SCP 049. "See you at lunch tomorrow."

"See ya tomorrow..." She nodded and then began walking back to her cell. She had a long walk. After she got back to her cell, things were relatively quiet. At least there were some books to read. Shell picked up a couple books and decided to read for a while. She picked up one about a simple love story, which she soon hated within the first few chapters.

A few hours later, the last meal of the day was slipped underneath her door. It was a plate of beef stew. Not that bad, but what could you expect from a hospital-like area? Shell grabbed the plate of food and ate it slowly. After eating, she noticed her neck was slightly bothering her and tugged on her collar a bit. She had noticed after looking in the mirror that her neck was red from being shocked.

That couldn't have been very safe, but Shell wasn't sure if she did need anything that she could tell the doctors. Even so, it was very close to Lights Out. There had to be some way to get the collar off. She put her empty plate in the out box and took a shower. Afterwards, she dried off and dressed, laying down on her bed.

The lights went out soon, the building shutting down for the night. After a while, Shell fell asleep.


	3. Feeding

**Feeding**

At about one in the morning, a cool breeze wafted its way into Shell's cell, rousing her from sleep. "Hnnn...hmm?" Shell was awoken by a cool breeze. Her hazel eyes fluttered open and she shifted until she sat up, looking around her dark cell. The door to her cell was wide open, leading out into the darkened hallway.

Shell blinked, confused. Why was her cell door open? She slowly got out of bed and walked to the open doorway, peering out into the dark hallway. Only the darkened sight of the endless rows of closed cells met her, each way seemingly endless. Only after a moment of peering out, a dark form skidded across the hall to the right of her.

"Hey...what are you doing?" Shell walked out into the hallway, towards the dark form down the hallway to her right. The form looked back at her momentarily, soft red eyes glowing a bit in the darkness, before turning away and continuing its way down the hall.

Shell narrowed her eyes a bit and decided to follow the dark form. Just what was it doing out here? She followed it until it seemingly disappeared at a dead end, where the hall ended and no more cells had been built. "What...?" She muttered, looking around. Was it the same one who opened her cell door

She was suddenly pushed up against the wall with a small, echoing bang, a hand clapped over her mouth and the other gripping at her collar. Shell started freaking out. She struggled against the person who held her up against the wall. She let out muffled cries, fighting against the person. The form turned her around so that he could hold her against the wall properly, hands still in their same positions. A pair of slit red eyes met her hazel gaze, cutting through the darkness between them.

She stared into the slit, red eyes with her own hazel ones. She didn't know what was going on, nor who this person...or thing was. She continued to struggle against them. Through the dark gloom, Shell could make out a pair of wings, towering over him but folded against his back. A pair of gnarled horns curled over his head, and his legs were slightly bent in an animalistic fashion, almost like a digigrade dog.

W...was this a...demon? Was it a demon? Oh god...Shell tried not to even breathe, tried to stay as calm as she possibly could. She didn't want to be eaten, nor ripped apart. A familiar presence began slipping into her mind, now able to roam freely as she was unable to use her ability. It seemed to search until it came to the part of her mind where her own ability seemed to rest, and began to "play" with it, in a similar fashion to two cat's tails entwining.

Shell's very tensed form seemed to relax against her will. This presence that was slipping into her mind...what was it doing? It was a demon...it had to be. So it was attracted to her because of her ability? She was a magnet after all. She didn't even try to get the presence out of her mind as it seemed to play with her ability. The clawed hand holding her collar gently idled with it for a moment, then the collar itself clicked open slowly, taken slowly off her neck. The hand on her mouth stayed in place.

Shell felt fresh air hitting her neck and she sighed in relief at that. Her neck was slightly throbbing from the redness around it. What was this demon doing to her...? She almost had a feeling that it was Umbrage...The form pressed into her a little more, creating more bodily contact. Something warm wrapped around her ankle, squeezing softly, then continued to create curious, gentle contact as it ascended up her body.

_The hell?_ She thought as the form pressed against her more and then felt something wrap around her ankle. She moved her head so she could look down at what was touching her. It was a tail, she saw, with a soft spaded tip. She didn't get to look long, however, when the male's now free hand tilted her chin back up, meeting her gaze again.

She breathed slowly, trying to stay as quiet as she possibly could. What exactly was this demon doing to her? Surely it wasn't going to try anything...wrong. He leaned forward and gently kissed her cheek, then began working his way down, down her chin and to her poor raw neck. The male kissed at the raw skin a few times, then began licking and suckling gently at the red flesh, nursing and tending to it. A warm sensation, pleasant unlike the burning sensations from the aftershocks, spread across her neck and down her body, sending tremors down her spine.

Shell shuddered as tremors were sent down her spine. She had to admit though, whatever this thing was doing to her neck was making it feel a hell of a lot better. Having the raw skin gently tended to felt good, but sadly, a moan was trying to force its way out of her throat. Her neck was very sensitive. He seemed to realize this, but did nothing to slow down or stop his intentions. He persistently began to gently knead at her neck with his teeth, licking and kissing and sucking at her neck as if they were soul mates. At that moment, his tail had coiled around her waist and the tip of it was gently stroking across her waistline, at the waistband of her white lower garments.

She bit her tongue, trying to keep any and all noises in her mouth, trying to not let them escape her. If this male was trying to get her aroused, it was starting to work. With her neck being sensitive, it was also a big turn on. And the tail coiled around her waist, stroking her skin, wasn't helping either. The male was doing this, as if they were soul mates. Feeling the noises in her throat but not being able to hear her release them seemed to disappoint him slightly. His disappointment became evident in his aura, but he didn't stop what he was doing. For some reason, his disappointment made her feel a little... guilty. She knew this was wrong, but it would also feel wrong not to oblige him, especially when he was being so... caring, she guessed.

Shell finally just decided to let herself release the moans she had been keeping in. She couldn't just hold the back anymore. The attention the male was giving her felt too good, even though it felt wrong. The moans she let out were soft though and she really hoped he wasn't disappointed anymore. He was clearly pleased with this development, releasing a soft purr against her throat and running his long tongue over the shocked red flesh on her neck. The tip of his tail, which had previously been stroking against her through her lower garments, reached up and slid into her clothes, rubbing against her more directly, but not fully touching her yet.

She gasped from the sudden contact and let out a small, strangled noise that sounded like a moan. She began to let out soft pants, letting her head hit against the wall behind her a bit. The feeling of the male's tongue against her neck and her lower regions being carefully rubbed, it was all sending her mind into, what she now realized was pleasure.

He used a knee to spread her legs for her a little more, allowing her to feel the sensations better. As she had become louder, he left her neck in favor of nuzzling his face against hers to stifle her, wonderfully. She felt her body heating up more from the attention she was given. Her legs were spread apart more and she groaned out in pleasure as she felt the sensations more. She closed her eyes as the male begun nuzzling his face against hers.

When her mouth parted in that moan, he closed his lips over hers in a silencing kiss, giving her a place to dispense her moans as his tail reached into her undergarments, now rubbing against her directly. She gasped into the kiss, her hands gripping the male's arms as she was now rubbed directly. Her sounds of pleasure were muffled by the male's lips and she moved her hips slightly against the tail, panting.

He growled a little at her touch, eyes narrowing and fangs lengthening in his mouth, preparing to fight... but then he told himself that she didn't need to be held down or forced against the wall or anything like that. Even if she was seduced, she was willing. As an apology and to pacify the fear that had lanced through her, he gave an apologetic purr and slid his tongue between her lips, curling around her own tongue and rubbing it.

Shell felt a tiny bit of fear lance through her when she heard the male growl. Then her fear was taken away when she felt the male's long tongue slip into her mouth, curling around her tongue and rubbing it. She moaned into the kiss, finally submitting completely. Her own tongue rubbed against his and her heart sped up a bit. He purred and sucked at her tongue lightly as he allowed his hands to wander across her body, one hand curled around the nape of her neck to keep her close and the other slowly moving down her side.

She didn't know what to make of this. Was this thing...trying to mate with her? She couldn't help but let out a moan from the attention he was giving her. It felt wrong, but good at the same time. Her hands kept a good grip on his arms so she wouldn't fall. After a while his hand replaced his tail down between her legs: his tail had instead left in favor of curling around her waist to keep her close as his hand, quite boldly, rubbed against her love.

She squirmed slightly, feeling her legs shake slightly under the force of the pleasure. She panted into his mouth, as well as moaned. Her hands lightly tightened on him, but not too much. His fingers teased at her entrance, coming in close before pulling back. She didn't get the chance to become agitated, however, when two fingers pushed themselves in, starting out at a slow pace.

She pulled out of the kiss to let out a small cry of pleasure. She gritted her teeth, trying to allow herself to get used to the foreign feeling. Her legs shook a bit more, but just under the pleasure. He caught her lips again, hand tightening behind her neck as if to say "Quiet". His fingers moved faster, slowly increasing their tempo, and deepness.

She could only moan and groan into his mouth, not able to let them out. She gasped as his fingers moved deeper and she groaned from that. He soon added another appendage, stretching her even more and allowing his fingers to roam deeper, brushing against a spot that almost made her knees buckle. She didn't even know if she could stand much longer. She cried into his mouth, her hips bucking as his fingers brushed against that sensitive bundle of nerves.

He moved his fingers as fast as they could go without hurting his muscles or hurting her walls, pushing against that spot each time. She squirmed more, moaned more and more as her spot was hit each time. She was beginning to feel heat building up, a tightening. During all of this he kept his mouth over hers, dulling and numbing each moan and sigh as he brought her closer to a release that she could sense was impending.

She wanted so badly to pull away from his mouth and let out the sounds. But he didn't seem to want that. He didn't want them to get caught. He thrust pushed his fingers in and out of her a few more times, each time hitting that spot and rubbing against it. She started clenching around his fingers, signaling that she was going to hit release any minute now. She kept moaning and groaning into his mouth, along with a few cries.

He pressed into her as he thrust his fingers in as deeply as he could, leaving her mouth only for a moment to let out a purr into her ear, in a word which vaguely sounded like, "Release."

At that and the last thrust against her spot, she let out a loud cry as her climax hit her. Her body trembled under the force of it. He stayed still until she began relaxing, pulling his fingers out of her and placing his hands under her arms before releasing her, picking her up as she went unconscious.

Before she had went unconscious, she muttered "who are you...". She was limp in his hold as he picked her up. He began purring as he brought her back to her room, gently laying her down on her bed and pulling up the covers. He snapped her collar back to her neck, albeit a bit reluctantly.

She moved slightly in her sleep, scrunching her eyes when she felt something snap around her neck. But she only let out a sigh and curled up into a fetal position. The figure left her room, pausing outside her door. His horns, wings, and tail seemed to pull back into him, and his slit red eyes became a familiar looking blue as he moved to the side and pressed a button, shutting her back in her room.

She didn't wake up at the sound of her door hissing as it shut. She had fallen into a deep slumber, one that would leave her rested, but sore in the morning.


	4. Revealed

**Revealed **

Shell got her wake up call at ten in the morning, her breakfast brought in by the nurse. "Rise and shine!"

Shell groaned as she woke up, feeling sore in her lower regions. Just what the fuck happened last night? "Ugh..." She slowly sat up, rubbing her face.

"Eat up: You need another eval today," the nurse said, then left her room.

"Oh fun..." Shell muttered and rubbed her eyes. She moved around until she was comfortable and sighed, then began eating. What exactly had happened last night...? All she could remember was the pair of red slit eyes, the rest of the demon's body cast in shadow. She rubbed her temples, not wanting to eat anymore. She put her plate in the out box and sighed. She took a quick shower and put clean clothes on.

Umbrage opened her door with a hiss, writing a few noted down onto his clipboard. "Good morning, girl," he said, barely interested at the moment.

"Morning..." She mumbled, looking down. She stuffed her hands into the pockets of her white pants, not wanting to look at him.

"You're having a psychiatric evaluation today, it may take a few hours," he said. He looked up from his clipboard, then narrowed his eyes in concern. "Is something wrong?"

"No." She replied, shaking her head. "I just didn't sleep very well last night."

"Hm... May want to check the cameras. Something may be causing you discomfort." He led her down to his office, and after taking her morning vitals, he led her into another room.

"What are we doing today?" She asked, looking at his back.

"We're taking a psychiatric evaluation from you," he said, motioning for her to sit down in one ofn the soft white chairs in front of a small white table. She sat down in one of the soft white chairs. Why was everything white? She was sick of white. It gave her a headache. "Now, tell me about your past life. Family, friends, daily life, and so on so forth."

She told him about her life, how she found out about her ability, her friends and family and so forth. "Have you hurt anyone with your ability?" Umbrage asked her.

"...When I first learned about my ability, I had no control over it. I would hurt my enemies without even knowing. Over the years I learned how to...sometimes when I'm angry or scared, I can't control it." She explained.

"Such as in the medical room when I had to detain you. I see," he wrote down a few more notes. "Would you consider yourself a threat?"

"If I'm cornered like an animal?" She raised an eyebrow. "And had no way out. Then yes."

"I meant in general, girl," Umbrage looked up. "Mind you, we watched you blow up a soldier's arm. We had to discharge him for his disability. Do you know how long it takes to finally charge a soldier into the ranks here?"

"No, I don't fucking know." She said angrily, slumping back in her seat. "And no, I don't consider myself a threat."

He scribbled a few more notes down, then asked. "Are you, or have you been sexually active?"

"No." She shook her head, trying to forget what happened last night. She was almost suspecting it was him, considering the rumors.

"Any wet dreams?" he asked.

"No." She shook her head again.

"Hmph." He wrote down a few more notes, then said, "I don't think I have any more questions for you today. You're excused to the lobby."

She got up and started walking away, stopping. "You're acting awfully strange today Umbrage..."

"How so?" he said disinterestedly, setting down the clipboard on his table.

She marched over to him and grabbed the front of his lab jacket, getting close to his face. "I know what you did to me last night. I know it was you."

Her collar beeped loudly and shocked her, causing her to let go. "Careful! I'd rather not the patients hurt themselves!" he said, concerned.

She growled at him loudly, rubbing her neck. "You're not fucking human Umbrage and I know your secret. If you think you can hide what you are, oh, you are wrong!"

"Shell, I don't know what you're talking about!" he said loudly, then clapped a hand over his mouth upon realizing he'd said her name.

Shell was taken back when he said her name. "See? You were the one who came to me last night. What was it for? Just for some of your sick, fucking amusement?"

"Just because I said your name does not mean anything! Maybe it means that I understand you because you're the only other one I know who has a damned ability almost like mine!" he hollered into her face, scaring her. He panted as his eyes flashed from cold blue to slitted red, then he cleared his throat and calmed himself down.

"I saw your eyes change..." She said quietly. "I'm no demon and maybe we have smiliar abiltiies...but I knew it was you last night. So, here's my question before I leave. Why didn't you just fuck me? Huh? I'm sure demons get off on that sort of stuff. I should know, I've met plenty."

"... because you didn't deserve to be degraded by losing your purity. You should save it for someone you love," Umbrage said, turning away.

"I ain't getting out of here for a long time Umbrage. I've been searching for the right person for years and it just hasn't clicked yet. Not everyone is fit for love." She chuckled sadly.

"Even so, I wasn't about to take what should be yours until you decide to lose it," Umbrage said. "Now if you're going to leave, then leave."

"Then what the fuck was last night about?!" She shouted at him, pushing his shoulder roughly.

Her collar shocked her again, this time more harshly, more burning. "I told you to be careful!" Umbrage said, taking out a small key and unlocking her collar. Shell held her burning neck in pain, gritting her teeth. Her neck was even more red now from being shocked. "You can't touch the other doctors... the doctors can only touch you," he said, placing cool fingertips to her neck. "That's why I took your collar off last night... I didn't want to hurt you by accident."

The cooling sensation from his fingertips felt good against her burning neck. "This is wrong..." She whispered. "You treat us like fucking animals..."

"We do what we have to, Shell," he said softly. "It's only for your own good. You may not see it, but we're helping you..." She looked down at the floor, her hair hiding her face. For her own good? She wasn't a fucking threat. "From what you've told me, if your ability also ties into your emotions, you could be a threat without realizing it. And with your superior body chemistry, it will be harder to control your feelings."

"...what exactly is yours like?" She asked, glancing up at him. He said that his ability was almost like hers.

"While you can manipulate the world around you, I can manipulate the body and the mind. This is how I can relax people against their realization, such as you, last night."

"I see..." She said quietly. "But again, what was last night about?"

"... I'm an incubus, Shell. I feed off of the energy that is emitted from sexual release," he sighed.

"I had a feeling you were some type of demon..." She said quietly again and turned around to leave.

He suddenly grabbed her shoulder. "Wait... don't leave just yet... it's been a long time since I've met anyone like you... you're special."

She slightly turned to him. "I'm just a human with an innate ability. It's nothing special."

"Wrong. You are special. The chances of an ability like that in a human is a once in a lifetime chance," he insisted, pulling her back. "It's been so long since I've met anyone like you. And with such a promising gift."

She scoffed at that. "Promising? I can't even control it. After years of trying, I just can't. The damn thing is connected to my emotions. When I lose control of my emotions, I lost control of myself."

He pulled her close to him suddenly, and with a low growl he said, "Hush. I won't listen to you belittle yourself. It's insulting to you and to your abilities. You're the most level-headed human I've seen with this sort of ability. You're highly intelligent and attractive. What more can I say about you?"

Shell was wondering why he was acting like this. It had just to be because they had similar abilities. She relaxed only slightly when he pulled her close to him. She was on her guard though. "I don't know what more you can say about me..."

"Perhaps, that you are, without a doubt one of the most beautiful humans I've met? Beautiful, stoic, and above all, serious. Truly a wonder."

She cringed at the word 'beautiful'. She never thought of herself as any sort of attractive. Most people would look away from her just by the way she looked. "Most people, but not anyone here," he broke into her thoughts, contradicting her thought.

"Stop reading my mind..." She mumbled, actually letting her forehead rest on his collarbone.

"Hmm, why?" he said, tilting her chin upward. He allowed his blue eyes to stay red this time, allowing his ability to slip into her mind. "Are you shy?"

She closed her eyes as she felt his ability slip into her mind. "No, stop that..."

"There's no need to be scared," he cooed, playing with her ability again like the night before. "I haven't hurt you yet, have I? And I have no plans to."

It was like her own ability went against her will and played with his. "How can I trust you on that...?" She whispered.

His ability entwined with hers in that playful sort of way, much like a small kitten: soft and light, and very gentle. "Believe me, you can," he promised, nuzzling her.

Shell relaxed more as he nuzzled her and as his ability entwined with hers. It was almost like two cat's tails entwining, or even two kittens. Maybe she could trust him. He looked down at the red ring on her neck, frowning. "Now the other faculty, I can't be sure. But you've not hurt anyone since you've been given that collar..." he leaned down, cold breath ghosting on the red skin. "They've no right to hurt you like this..."

She shuddered when she felt his cold breath on her raw, red neck. It felt nice though. Her neck was still burning from the harsh shocks she was given moments ago. "It's not like I have any choice in the matter...they think too highly of themselves.."

"They all do, Shell..." he said. He began to lick at her neck, his cold tongue soothing the burning on her flesh. He held her arms and pulled her closer, purring reassuringly. She let out a soft sigh and tilted her neck back, letting him do whatever he wanted to sooth her burning neck. She didn't care. He kissed and sucked and licked at the raw flesh, healing and soothing the broken red skin. After a while, all that was left of evidence of the burning ring was the slight marks that had been left by his suckles.

"Idiot, you left marks..." She grumbled, putting her hands on his shoulders. She had to admit, it felt good. And her neck felt a hell of a lot better.

"Hmm. Sorry," he smirked a little against her neck, then began kissing up her neck, placing a kiss below her chin.

"Mmmmhmm.." She mumbled, closing her eyes again. The kisses felt good, but she didn't want want to admit it.

He placed one hand on her hip and the other on her shoulder, squeezing her hip gently. He nuzzled her face a little more, then he softly pressed his lips to hers. She didn't know how to react for a moment, but she let herself relax. She moved her hands up to his neck and around to the back of it, her fingers lightly touching his hair. He purred in approval, moving his lips against hers more. He gently pushed her into one of the white seats, straddling her hips just enough so she could feel his weight. He wasn't crushing her.

She was able to manage his weight just fine, her lips not leaving his. She moved her lips against his more, her hands now tangling in his soft hair. They were both lucky the chair could hold both of their weight just fine. He sucked on her bottom lip, nibbling at it with a hint of forcefulness. His purrs rumbled in his chest deeply but softly, reassuring and comforting.

She could feel her cheeks heat up slightly from the attention he was giving her. She lightly did the same to him, nibbling on his bottom lip but without the forcefulness. He allowed his long tongue to slip between her lips, delving into the wet mouth and leaving no inch neglected. He could feel something hard growing between his legs, and he groaned at the contact with her body. It was obvious he'd never even thought about even touching himself before, so the sensations were new.

She let out a soft moan as his long tongue slipped into her mouth and she moved her hands down across his broad shoulders. She blushed when she felt something hard growing against her and heard the groan he let out. He was an incubus, yet he never thought about touching himself. He slowly began to rock against her hips, testing himself. He groaned again when the sensations down there increased. He quickened his pace, grinding against and into that place between her haunches. He almost slumped against her, groaning, but kept himself up.

She realized he must've never done this before. She pulled away from the kiss to let out soft groans as he rocked himself against her haunches, her face heating up more. She put her hands on his shoulders, lightly panting. He suddenly stopped, panting heavily. He swallowed, still panting. "S-sorry... got a little carried... away..."

"It's...okay..." She said, her cheeks flushed. "I understand." She glanced up at him.

"Y-you don't have to be out an about today. I'll be putting in a notice for your pardon. You don't need to come out unless you would like to."

"No..." She shook her head and slowly stood up, fixing her clothes. "I can't be in my cell all day. I'll go insane if I do."

"Well, all right. But the pardon is still there," he reminded her, and let her leave. He didn't notice that he hadn't put her collar back on her. Shell noticed as she left, but she didn't say anything. She made her way to the cafeteria, hearing her stomach growl. When she pulled her collar up, no one could she she didn't have her collar.

She even moved her hair around so that it covered her neck. She then soon reached the cafeteria and looked around. Joey-Rae waved at her from the their table, along with the Plague Doctor, Jeff and Ben, and that creepy guy. Shell got her food and came over, sitting next to Joey-Rae. "Hey." She said to everyone.

"Hi! Where were you, we were starting to get worried," the creep said.

Joey-Rae studied her for a bit, then gasped. "You don't have a collar."

Shell looked around and spoke in a hushed voice. "Umbrage took it off...but he forgot to put it back on."

"This is perfect," she whispered. "We can get out of here!"

"What? How?" Jeff leaned in.

"Yeah, we can get out of here now!" Ben whispered and leaned in as well. "What's the plan?"

"Shell, can you make your presence hidden with your ability?" Joey asked.

Shell shook her head. "No."

"God damn it... that means creepster will have to go along with you."

"Hi," he waved.

"Yay." Shell muttered and picked at her food. Joey-Rae explained that they would sneak into the control room, and destroy the control panel mechanism. In doing so, the entire system would shut down with no backup, freeing everyone from their collars and blowing the doors. "Sounds like a plan." Ben smirked. "Man, this will be fun."

Shell almost didn't like the sound of it. What would happen to Umbrage?

"It's settled then. Oh, revenge will be so sweet!" Joey-Rae rubbed her hands together.

"I'm SO going to enjoy this," Jeff said darkly.

"Why don't you just leave and escape?" Shell asked.

Joey-Rae looked at her in surprise. "What? Do you know what they've DONE to us We've been subject to experimentation and horrible things. Wouldn't you want at least one of them to bite the dust?"

"Well yeah...but shouldn't you escape in case they decide to repair the control panel? So you don't get captured again?" Shell looked at all of them.

Joey-Rae, Jeff, and the creep exchanged looks. Shell had a point. "All right... we do it tonight, when they shut down everything for the night. Because you don't have a collar, your door won't go off when you break your door."

She nodded. "Alright..." She went back to her food, but ended up throwing it away.

After she went back to her cell, Joey-Rae gave her something. It was a fork. "Jam it in your door, just in case," Joey-Rae said.

"Thanks." Shell nodded and went back to her cell.


	5. Staying

**Staying **

A few hours later, before lights-out, Shell's door hissed open. Umbrage peered in. "May I come in?"

"Yes." She nodded. She had just gotten dressed moments ago from taking a shower.

He came in and said, "I apologize for my behavior earlier... I was feeling a little peckish."

She shook her head. "It's alright. Don't worry about it."

"But the reason I tried to feed again was because... I've never felt so caring towards anyone before," he looked up at her. "You may be like me, but I don't think that's the only reason."

She glanced at him, hazel eyes looking into his blue ones. "What's the other reason?"

"I... I think that I... like you..." he blushed slightly, turning his eyes away.

She blushed a bit, surprised. "But why? I'm not special."

"Didn't we discuss this in the morning? You ARE special, Shell. And if you think you aren't, you're special to me," he approached her and kneeled in front of her, looking up at her earnestly. "You're beautiful, stoic, serious, lovely," he cooed, hand cupping her chin.

She looked down at him as he cupped her chin. She saw the honesty in his eyes. She reached with her hand and gently touched his own. "You're too kind to me..." She said softly and looked away slightly as she blushed. "I think...I like you as well..."

He smiled and leaned up towards her face, kissing her on the cheek. "Would you mind... if I showed myself? It's quite hard to keep my disguise up for a long time."

"No, I want to see you." She said with a soft smile.

"All right," he allowed his disguise to fall. Two large, leathery red wings were folded against his back, pale tan horns resting atop his head. His tail whisked from side to side like a playful cat, and his red slit eyes showed nothing but adoration for the female before him.

Shell took in his true form and she looked up at him, at his face. She then slowly reached up with both hands and cupped his cheeks in her hands.

"You... you're not scared of me?" he asked.

"No..." She shook her head. "I have faced demons before, most wanting to rip me apart and eat me. But...I know you won't hurt me..."

He smiled and nuzzled her face, then kissed her on the lips. She closed her eyes and returned his kiss, putting her hands on his arms. He crawled over her kissing her deeply and tenderly. His hands wandered across her body, soon settling at her hips and pulling her body closer to his. She gave into him, kissing him back just as deeply and tenderly. Her hands slid up his shoulders and her arms went around his neck, holding him close.

He broke the kiss to smother her face and neck in a barrage of suckles and nips, down her neck and clothed chest. She let out soft moans as he left suckles and nips down her neck and clothed chest. She relaxed, letting him do what he pleased. "Shell... are you comfortable with this?"

She looked up at him with a soft blush and nodded. "Yes, are you..?"

"I'm not sure... I still don't want to take you, but I'd like to know how it feels..."

She touched his cheek gently. "Don't do anything you don't want to do...I'm not forcing anything on you..."

He gave a nod and kissed her again, lowering himself down on top of her. Once he was sure she was comfortable, he began rocking his hips into hers slowly. She kissed him back and felt her body heat up as his hips rocked into hers slowly. She knew this was wrong, but for some damn reason, it felt right. He sighed at the knew heat he felt from her body, slumping on top of her. He slid his tongue into her mouth, entwining her tongue with his.

A soft moan escaped her and she held him close. She shyly rubbed her tongue against his as it entwined with hers. He slowly ground himself against her, moaning softly as he became hard. She moaned and grinded her hips against his, letting out soft pants. He allowed his hand to wander across the waistband of her hospital pants, thumbing the coarse fabric.

Her hand gently ran through his hair, while her other hand felt out his chest shyly. He purred in his throat, genuinely glad. He was happy that she reciprocated his feelings for her, and that she wasn't as sour with him anymore. He was also very happy that he could show her in this way. She was happy that she found the one person who could understand her, the one who could understand her ability. Even if he was a scientist, she just wanted to be with him. No matter what.

Something buzzed in his front pocket, and he gave a frustrated growl. "God damn..." he growled, checking his pager.

She looked at the pager in his hand and then him. "What is it?"

"An incident down at the evaluation room, some kid named Ben," he sighed, getting of of her and disguising himself again.

Shell sat up and smoothed her hair away from her flushed face. What did Ben do? She looked up at him. "When can I see you again...?"

"Tomorrow morning, during your evals," he said. Oh... he had no idea of the revolt that was going to happen.

She felt hesitate about the revolt now. She nodded. "Alright."

He left her room, letting the door his shut. her metal fork propped the door open slightly. She looked at it, staring at it. She was going to betray someone. Her friends or Umbrage. She put her face in her hands, she didn't know what to do. A while after lights out, someone tapped on her doorway. "Psst..." the creep whispered. "Shell, you coming?"

She sniffled, wiping her eyes. She had been crying. "Yeah..." She said quietly and got up, going over to the doorway. She concentrated on the door enough to make it open enough for her to slip out.

As they traveled down the hallway, creep looked over at her and frowned in concern. "Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." She replied. "Let's just find that control room."

After a while, they came to the door. After a few moments, the creep opened it slowly. Two controllers sat at the controls, almost half asleep. "Did you hear sumthin'?" one slurred.

"Nope, didn't hear anything." The other one replied. Shell looked inside and saw a key card on the desk. She silently told the creep to stay here and she slowly snuck in.

"So tired... I think I might have to turn in for the night, Everything looks quiet, but the camera in the humanoid's cell is still nonoperational."

"Meh, I'll fix it in the morning." The guard yawned and never noticed Shell sneak up and grab the key card off the desk before she quickly left the room and ushered the creep along.

"Wh-what? I thought we were shutting down the control panel to free everyone!" he said.

"No," Shell shook her head and took his hand, placing the key card in it. "You, Joey-Rae, Jeff, Ben and the Plague Doctor are escaping. I can't leave."

"Why? What are you talking about?" he asked. Then his eyes went wide in realization. "Oh my gosh... you love someone here, don't you?"

Shell glared at him. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

"People do crazy things for love... you hate it here, but you don't want to leave."

"Fine, yeah I love someone here." She sighed. "When you get the others out, escape through the ventaliation shafts. It leads to the outside of the building."

"We... we thought you would be coming with us," he looked down. "We were supposed to leave here together. You KNOW what this place is doing is wrong."

She frowned and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'll get out of here soon. I just...I just have some things I need to do first okay?"

"... I could just tell them you got your collar back..." he said.

"Yeah, just tell them that." She said. "I'm sorry."

"It's all right. Some people are worth doing anything for, even staying here in this hellhole," he said. He took the card from her and went to unlock the doors he needed to unlock the other cells. She turned to walk back to her cell.

She sniffled as she did. She just couldn't leave, leave him...goddamn her feelings for getting in the way. As she returned to her cell, he found Umbrage there, staring at her bed. He seemed to be trembling slightly. Was he... crying? "Umbrage..?" She said softly, confused.

He turned around, and indeed, red-tinged tears had been welling up in his eyes. Upon seeing her, he practically flew over to her and swooped her up in his arms. "Shell! Oh, Shell... Don't scare me like that... I forgot to put the collar back on... I thought you'd left me..."

She was surprised when she saw the red-tinged tears in her eyes and even more surprised when he swooped her up into his arms. She relaxed and put her arms around him. "No, I didn't leave you...I just went out for a little walk...I'm sorry I scared you.."

He sniffled into her shoulder, the building tears transformed from sadness to joy. "Please don't leave... please..."

"I'm not...I promise..." She felt her own eyes well up with tears and she held him tight. He sighed and brought her over to the bed, laying down with her, still holding her. She kept on holding him, not letting go of him. Now she was glad she didn't leave.

He dozed off beside her, purring in his chest. He held her close to his warm body. She smiled softly and stroked his cheek with her thumb before she got comfortable against him and dozed off as well.


	6. Together

**Together **

He woke her gently as the lights clicked back on the next morning. "Shell...? Wake up..."

Shell scrunched her eyes as she woke up and she yawned, looking up at him tiredly. "It's time for your evaluation," he helped her up. He brought her collar out, almost hesitantly. "... they'd find out anyway..." he looked at her sadly.

"It's okay.." She nodded. "I know I have to have it on..." She hated that thing with a passion, but she understood. He gently clasped it onto her neck, rubbing what was exposed softly. She gave him a small smile. "I'll be good."

"I don't doubt," he smiled back at her, taking her out of the room.

She walked beside him as they went to her next evaluation. "You...you don't think somebody will find out...do you?" She asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Absolutely not. The only way they'd find out was if I told them, trust me," he assured her, taking her into the psychiatric evaluation room.

She smiled a bit and nodded, trusting him. He was probably the only person she could trust here. He sat her down on one of the biggest white chairs, then, instead of sitting in another chair, he straddled her hips. She blushed and looked up at his towering frame, leaning back against the comfy white chair.

"I told you you'd see me today... and I think I promised no interruptions this time," he whispered. He leaned down and captured his lips with hers, unbuttoning her hospital shirt and sliding it off her form until her undershirt remained. She kissed him back and took off his lab coat, beginning to unbutton his shirt and loosen his tie.

He purred into the kiss, allowing his tail to show, wrapping around her knee and squeezing gently. She felt his tail wrap around her knee and squeeze gently, causing her to smile into the kiss. She then unbuttoned his shirt fully. He shivered and slid his hands under her undershirt and bra, shyly squeezing one breast, then the other, then both.

She arched her back, letting out a shudder and a moan. She arched her chest slightly into his hands, as her own began to feel out his chest. He shuddered and began massaging the soft mounds on her chest, still purring. She pulled away from the kiss to breathe, letting out soft pants and mewls as he massaged her breasts.

He slipped his hands out from under her shirt after a while, in favor of trailing her hands down her sides, thighs...

Her hands moved down his chest, tracing the muscles and feeling them out. She relaxed under him, letting him do as he wished. He thumbed open her hospital pants, tugging them down to her mid thighs, then her underwear. She felt her face heat up and she unbuckled his pants, then unbuttoned them. He wasted no time with teasing, gently slipping a finger into her and pumping in and out slowly.

"Ah..." She let out a sweet moan and held onto him, letting out soft pants.

He murmured sweet nothings into her ear, moving a little bit faster. He was also becoming aroused, as shown by the bulge present in his boxers. Shell tilted her head back as she moaned a little louder, letting out more pants. She blushed and edged her fingers into his boxers, slowly pulling them down.

He slowed down slightly, breathing a little heavier. She blushed more as she pulled them down to mid thigh. He pulled out of the kiss, panting heavily. "Are you... we... going to...?"

She looked up at him, panting heavily as well. "I..if you want.."

"I do, I do..." he said, removing his fingers from her.

"I do too..." She said softly.

He undressed himself the rest of the way, pulling his pants to his ankles. He straddled her lap once more, the tip of his member rubbing against her entrance. "Are you sure?"

She got comfortable in the chair, making sure he was able to get inside her. "Yes...I want you." She nodded, looking up at him.

He took a deep breath and began to enter her, slowly so as not to hurt her when he broke her purity. She forced herself to stay relaxed, letting out a soft cry as he broke past her barrier. After he was all the way inside, he began moving at a slow but deep pace.

She began moaning as he moved, clutching onto his arms for dear life. He slowly picked up his pace. It felt so good to him that it was hard to control himself. He leaned down and kissed her again. She moaned into his mouth, heavy pants escaping her as she kissed him back. She couldn't contain her sounds anymore.

His pager began buzzing, but he didn't care. In fact, he threw it out of his pocket and gripped her hips, thrusting as fast as his hips would pump. She cried out his name and held onto him tightly, her hips bucking and meeting his thrusts with her own. She completely submitted to him.

His voice rose from a purr to a growl, getting closer to the edge as he thrusted. "I'm going..." he almost roared.

She got closer and closer, holding onto him as tightly as she could. "I-I'm...gonna..." She was stopped short when a loud cry of pleasure escaped her as her climax pushed her over the edge. He released inside of her, bellowing as he rode out his orgasm violently. She felt the heat inside her from his release and she moaned out before slumping back against the seat, breathing heavily.

After what felt like forever, he pulled out and began helping her clean up and righting their clothing. She was calmed down by then and helped him straighten out his clothing. "That was..." he sighed, "that was absolutely... amazing."

She smiled up at him, still blushing softly. "Yes it was.."

"It's about time for lunch," he said, changing back. "You should be getting down there before things become suspicious."

She nodded and made sure her hair covered any marks. "Alright. Will I...see you later?" She asked.

"Absolutely," he smiled, escorting her out. She smiled and gave him a hug before she had to go.


	7. The Revolt

**The Revolt**

In the cafeteria, Shell saw a sight that made her entire world shatter, reassemble, and shatter again. Jeff, BEN, Plague Doctor, Creep, and Joey-Rae sat at their normal table, bandaged, bruised, and cut to the point where they didn't even look like themselves. Her jaw dropped in shock. She ran over to them. "Guys, what happened?! I thought you escaped!"

Joey-Rae was obviously very heavily drugged, and covered with the most hurts and bandages of any of them. She was even wearing two collars. She opened her eyes and glared up at Shell with bubbling loathing. "No thanks to you," she growled.

"I-I'm sorry, I got my collar back before I could help you guys..." Shell pointed to the collar around her neck.

"Don't you start that!" she slammed her fist on the table, getting up.

"Yeah! You sold us out to Umbrage!" Jeff accused, glaring at her.

"No! I didn't!" She shook her head rapidly. "I would never do that!"

"Umbrage told us himself," Creep spoke from the table. He looked up at her, for once actually very angry. "I knew I shouldn't have believed you. You're just a rat."

"But...I didn't. I never told him anything! I swear I didn't!" She tried to defend herself. She never told Umbrage anything!

"Wait, no, she's not a rat," Plague Doctor said, glaring at her from the eye holes of his mask. "She's a poodle. She's getting pampered by Umbrage."

"What the hell does that mean?" Shell asked, looking at him.

"It means my cell is right next to the evaluation room and I could hear everything that went on this morning," he snarled. "You sick..."

Her eyes widened in horror. He had heard everything! "I..." She tried to say something, but she was speechless. They all got up and walked to another table, leaving her alone. Well... everyone except Joey-Rae. But then she couldn't move much at all. Shell glanced at the younger girl. "I never sold you guys out..." She whispered.

She didn't answer, but her hand was working away at her collar, and she was mumbling something under her breath. One of the words vaguely sounded like, "... I refuse to stay here..."

"Joey-Rae, please believe me...I didn't sell you out..." Shell begged, reaching over to touch her hand.

Her collars suddenly clicked open and fell off of her neck. Her body trembled with restored energy, her breathing trembling. She lifted her head. Her eyes were bloodshot, crying blood, and her mouth was bleeding as well. Her pupils turned red, and she started laughing psychotically as her fingers transformed into wicked claws.

"...Oh shit..." She whispered and quickly stood up, backing away from the now free girl. With a wave of her hand, collars clicked and fell to the floor, deactivating. The power shorted out as everyone, including Shell, were freed, and the guards furiously tried to work at their malfunctioning weapons.

Shell immediately took off out of the cafeteria as fast as she could. She had to find Umbrage. Umbrage was already heading towards it, the alarms blaring as all the cells had opened. "Guards, soldiers: To your designated code black stations! If this keeps up the exits will be wide open!" he hollered.

"Umbrage!" Shell skidded to a stop in front of him, panting from running.

"What happened in there, the cameras went off and the alarms started blaring!" Umbrage gripped her shoulders.

"It...it was Joey-Rae. She...she got her collars off...and then somehow deactivated everyone else's." She replied.

"God..." he whispered, then ran into the cafeteria. The place was a madhouse! Creatures running left and right, many of them fighting with the guards. Quite a few had been killed or dismembered, screaming echoing everywhere.

Shell followed him and kept close to him, looking around for Joey-Rae.

Joey-Rae was floating in the air, still bleeding, still laughing, causing her chaos almost happily. "Small communities grow great through harmony! Great ones fall to pieces through discord!" she taunted as she watched a guard scream before he was silenced by Jeff.

"Joey-Rae, stop!" Shell shouted to her. "This is madness!"

She turned her reddened gave down to her, her grin widening. "Oh, I know it is... and don't think you're getting off easy, you traitor!"

"I'm not a traitor! I never ratted you guys out!" She said.

"Why did Umbrage come to us at exactly one in the morning and recapture us?!" she accused. "Because you told him how you helped us!"

"That's not true..." Shell shook her head in denial and looked at Umbrage next to her.

Umbrage had his head lowered. "I... I read your mind, after you came back in, Shell... I had to bring them back..."

"You didn't have to tell them I told you...when I didn't." She said quietly, tears appearing in her eyes.

"In a way, you did tell me," he started to say, before he was grabbed by his collar and lifted into the air.

"You bastard..." Joey-Rae seethes.

"Joey-Rae, let him go!" Shell shouted.

"Fine!" She threw him into the wall, causing him to crash through four concrete walls and four rooms.

Shell cringed at that and looked at her, before going to help him. Just as she got to that room, Umbrage screeched and transformed into his incubus self, charging through the entrances to attack the younger girl. "Umbrage, don't!" She shouted after him, going back through the rooms into the cafeteria.

The scuffled in the air for a bit before crashing down into the tables, screeching and howling and cursing one another as the fought. "STOP!" Shell screamed and it sent a pulsing shock wave through the room. Some of the SCPs stopped in their attacks and clutched themselves, some guards being thrown away by the shock wave.

Umbrage and Joey-Rae ceased their fighting momentarily, looking over at Shell. "You stay out of this! It's not your place to decide what I do!"

"I don't care! Joey-Rae, this has to stop!" Shell took a couple steps closer to the younger girl. "If you don't, I'll stop you myself!"

"You can stop me, but not this!" she retorted. "We're free now. And no one's ever going to imprison us again!"

"If you want to fight someone, fight me!" Shell approached her. "I'm a traitor right? So fight me." She was doing it so Umbrage wouldn't get hurt.

"You're not the one I want. You're not the one who's kept me here for a year, drugged me, beat me... Anything! You're the first one I could understand here... a true friend. And I won't hurt you now. Just go!"

"No! I'm not leaving and you'll leave Umbrage alone!" Shell put her foot down.

Joey-Rae turned her head, sighing. "You'll just have to see for yourself... his true colors." With a sudden burst of chaos, every creature in the entire center made a beeline for the exits. Within the course of four minutes, they were all gone.

Shell looked around as they all vanished. "What the hell just happened?!"

"I think we've got a major hunting spree on our hands..." Umbrage growled, changing back.

"I'm gonna help. As much as I hate to admit it, these creatures can't be let out...they're too dangerous." She said.

"Right you are, Shell. I think you may have just earned yourself a spot with us in the SCP Foundation..."

Shell glanced over at him with a surprised look. "There's no way they would let me be part of the Foundation."

"Trust me Shell, they did the same for me." He said, looking at her with a smile. "I think you will be a wonderful member of the Foundation."

She thought about it deeply for a moment and then nodded. "Alright. Let's hunt them down."


	8. One Week Later

**One Week Later**

Shell looked at herself in the mirror of her little office/home. It had been a week since she helped recapture everyone, a week since she was made a member of the SCP Foundation. She felt that it was wrong, but she knew most of the SCPs were highly dangerous and couldn't be out in the real world. She brushed some of her hair away from her face, frowning at the long scar that went over her right eye. She had received it from helping recapture the SCPs, more specifically, Joey-Rae.

Joey-Rae wasn't exactly happy either. She had worked so hard for her freedom and it shattered her when she was forced back, now under heavy lock down, not even allowed the right to go to the cafeteria. She had to stay in her room all times under lock and key, and in chains. She cursed Shell; no, she cursed Umbrage for blinding Shell for what he really was. She swore that once she got out again, she would tear some throats out.

Shell ignored Joey-Rae every time she tried to tell her that Umbrage had brainwashed her. She knew the ones who had been her friends, now all hated her. Jeff had even tried stabbing her once, only getting a nick to the arm. Shell had to use her ability to knock him out. She sighed softly and let her hair hide the scar, before going out to meet up with Umbrage.

Umbrage was in his office, scribbling down some prescriptions for a patient. Shell didn't need to look to see who would be given the extra doses of drugs.

"More drugs for her?" Shell asked when she came in, a clipboard and some papers in one arm. She wore a knee length skirt and a white buttoned up blouse, with boots and a white lab coat.

"Yes. She's been trying to break out of her cell lately. The extra dosage will help her relax," he replied, putting the paper in the OUT box to be sent to the medical team.

She shook her head and sighed. "She won't stop...I know her. She won't stop until this Foundation is dead. Until we're both dead..."

"I'm afraid this must be true... that's why I've had our most experienced soldiers on her cell watch."

Shell nodded and looked at her clipboard. She was going to be doing 049's evaluation today, the Plague Doctor. "He hates me too..." She mumbled to herself.

"Don't worry. If at any time you feel that you can't be with the subject, you may leave," Umbrage assured.

"Right." She nodded. "Let's just hope he doesn't try to stab me or something. Like Jeff almost did."

In 0-49's cell, he was sitting calmly at his table, staring at her from under his plague mask. Shell scribbled some things on her clipboard, before looking up at him from her spot at the table. "How are you feeling today?"

No response.

"No response..." She murmured, checking something on her clipboard.

"You reek," he said suddenly.

She glanced up at him and raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"You reek of the Infected of this rotten place. You've become sick," he spat. "And all because of that foul incubus you look up to like a SAINT."

Her eyes narrowed a bit and she pursed her lips into a thin line, sitting back in her chair. "You sound like Joey-Rae. Look, you don't know Umbrage like I do. So I suggest we drop the subject and get your eval underway."

Promptly he flipped his table out of the way, shoving back his chair. "Get out of my sight."

"No, I have a job to do." She spoke.

"NOW!" he barked, shoving her back in her chair, toppling it over and causing her head to crack against the linoleum.

Shell's vision went black for only a few seconds and then she recovered slowly, getting up just as slowly as she held her head. "Very well..." She said quietly and then grabbed her things and left the room, locking it as she left.

He turned his back to her the last few seconds, then cryptically said, "She's no longer with us."

Shell had heard him and she spoke through the intercom into the cell room. "Who?"

No answer from the SCP. Shell knew where she had to look first. Shell promptly went to Joey-Rae's cell. When she opened her cell, imagine her surprise to find not only the chains and collars busted, but the dead body of a Foundation worker who had come to give her the medication. "...Oh shit..." Shell whispered and dropped her clipboard and papers, then hurried to Umbrage's office.

He shot up when she burst into the room. "Shell? W... wait, what's the matter?" he grabbed her shoulders.

"It's...Joey-Rae, she escaped..." Shell whispered, looking up at him fearfully.

"Damn!" he cursed, then sighed, "I should have known... she was acting quiet, for her, lately... I've only myself to blame."

"No, don't take the fault for this. It's not your fault." She shook her head. "We just have to find her."

"Right... Should we send out a team, or... wait..." he looked up at her. "You. You can go and find her!"

Shell didn't like the idea, but she nodded. "I will. Just don't let anyone panic, okay?" She reached up and touched his cheek gently.

"I won't... the reason I send you is because of Joey-Rae's fault: she can't completely hate or distrust anyone. You may be able to get close enough to her, and inject her with this." He turned around and grabbed a small injector pen.

She nodded and took it once he handed it to her. "I'll be careful."

"All right. Take a tracker, and be careful," Umbrage warned.

About two cities away, Joey-Rae had ditched her other clothes for a new set, and had managed to dye her hair an ash-y blonde and "borrow" some misty-gray eye contacts. She had cut any brands off of her, such as tattoos and such, from the foundations, to keep from being noticed. The next key, would to sit back and relax. They wouldn't come after anyone who wasn't running. Running and hiding would give the game away. She hid in plain sight. All the while, she took her burner phone and started texting an unknown number.

Me: _Hey, remember that favor you said you owed me?_

(000)-666-6666: _Of course._

Me: _It's time to pay me back._

Shell grabbed what she needed and headed out. She dressed in normal clothes and started using her ability to feel out for Joey-Rae's presence. After a while, she realized Joey-Rae had gotten about two cities away. Shell had sighed, knowing this was going to be a challenge. She kept her hood up at all times as she came upon the city where Joey-Rae was.

Joey-Rae, now calling herself Thae, leaned back in her chair in the crowded coffee shop, sipping a delightfully warm caffeinated beverage savoringly. She didn't know if she could actually get away with this, but it was worth a try if she was careful. So she concentrated on suppressing her presence and forming a new one to fit her new look: calm, collected, and wisened.

Shell frowned when she felt Joey-Rae's presence diminish quite a bit, but she still very faintly felt it. She only concentrated on the presence and followed it into a crowded coffee shop, her hazel eyes looking around the shop. Thae almost lost herself when she saw Shell standing there, but she kept herself composed and calmly sipped at her coffee, diminishing her presence even more. 'I am Thae,' she told herself over and over again until she very much believed it. 'I am Thae."

Shell pursed her lips and looked away, stuffing her hands into her pockets. She then closed her eyes and solely concentrated on the younger girl's presence, blocking everyone out. She shifted others around, before her mind soon locked on the very faint presence. Shell opened her eyes and locked eyes with Joey-Rae, sitting at the table.

Who was sitting there certainly didn't even LOOK like Joey-Rae. She was immersed in her hot beverage, grey hood down on her shoulders. Her ash-blonde hair laid over one shoulder in a braid, and her eyes were a misty-grey. She noticed the older girl and took a look at her, raising an eyebrow. "Can I help you?" she said in a slight German accent.

Shell slowly began walking over. "Don't even try that Joey-Rae. You keep diminishing your presence, but you forget about my ability. I have my mind locked on you." She spoke.

She raised her eyes and narrowed them. "I don't know who you zink you are, but if you don't back off I will be forced to tell ze manager."

"Joey-Rae!" Shell whispered harshly. "Please don't make this difficult for me. I'm giving you a chance to come back with me willingly."

"I don't know who zis "Joey" you speak of is. Now, if you'll excuse me- Meister manager!" she stood up, walking towards the pay desk. "I am being harassed by zis woman!"

"Fuck!" Shell hissed and left the coffee shop quickly. This was going to be harder than she thought. 'Thae' stared at her from the window of the coffee shop, then took her burner phone and began dialing a number. Three numbers... wait, she wasn't calling the police, was she? Shell quickly went to the other side of the street. Damn, Joey was smart.

Thae stared out the window as she talked. Her lips read "crazy lady" "stalking" and "help".

"Shit..." She growled and then hid in the alley way so Joey couldn't see her.

Thae may have been merely a kid, but she was patient. She waited there for, hours, even as it got dark and late. She kept paying for small things to have a reason to stay. Shell stayed hidden the entire time, watching Thae's every move. She even called Umbrage on her phone to let him know of the situation.

_"She called the police on you?"_ He said almost disbelievingly.

"Yup." Shell replied with a long sigh. "She's that desperate to not get captured."

_"Just... keep an eye on her. If you're not able to recapture her by this time tomorrow, I'll come to help you,"_ he said. _"I'll talk to you tomorrow Shell."_

"Alright, I'll talk to you tomorrow Umbrage." She said and then after saying their goodbyes, she hung up. She kept her eyes locked on Thae. At about one in the morning, no amount of caffeine was remotely doing it for Thae. She was utterly exhausted and fighting to stay awake. Shell was very tired as well, but she fought to stay awake. She had more strength than the younger girl.

At about one forty-three, another male entered the coffee shop. He was only about 6'6, with immature-ish cherry brown hair and almost red eyes. He wore a red suit with a grey dress shirt and a red tie with white polka dots, and red tennis shoes with red socks. Thae automatically shook his hand and ordered him something before they began talking.

Shell stayed completely in the shadows, watching the two converse. The male peered at the woman in the shadows, letting a smirk cross his face. With a snap of his fingers, the shadows in the alleyway gained life and grabbed at her, lifting her up into the air. "Shit!" She swore and struggled to get out of the shadows' grip. She tried using her ability to harm them.

They didn't even flinch. A head reared from the darkness, mouth dripping. "Leave... NOW..."

"No! I am under orders!" She shouted at the head.

"Then... DIEEEE!" the shadows tossed her over the tallest building in the area as if she was a rotten apple core, away from the shop and to the city limits.

She screamed as she was tossed over the tallest building and headed for an area of trees. She hit the trees, each branch breaking her fall and causing her to bruise badly. She hit her head on one of the branches, causing her vision to go black. She then hit the ground with a huge force that sent all the air out of her lungs.

With the pain so immense in her back, her entire body, it only took her a few moments for her vision to go black once again and she went unconscious.


	9. Recapture

**Recapture **

By the time she had woken up, she could sense that she was laying on something soft. Thae's presence was stronger than ever, and it only took her a moment to realize Thae was right above her. "Joey!" Shell rasped, shooting up on whatever she was laying on.

Thae put a hand on her chest, pushing her back down as she reached over for a cool rag, wringing it out. "Shh... you can't stress yourself; you took a nasty fall," she said, laying the rag on her forehead.

Shell realized how much pain she was in. Her back was killing her, even her chest was. Her entire body was aching badly. "J-Joey, you have to come back..." She felt the coolness of the rag as it was laid on her forehead.

"I'm not going back, Shell. I won't do it," she said, her tone low and dangerous. Shell realized that she had been stripped of anything that tied her as a member to the Foundation, her coat gone and her pockets picked clean.

"You have to! You're too dangerous to be out in society!" She shouted, then coughed harshly as her chest erupted into pain. Where was her coat and the small injector pen?!

"Great," she mumbled, taking the rag from her forehead. "Bleeding again."

Shell gritted her teeth in pain, tears escaping from her eyes. How was Umbrage going to find her? "Oh, he's not going to find you where we are," she said cryptically. She snapped her fingers and smoky red tendrils reached from the sides of the bed, grabbing her ankles and wrists.

Shell started struggling against the smoky red tendrils as much as she could, coughing more. "Joey, stop! Let me go!" She screamed.

"I'm not going to hurt you!" She snapped, glaring down at her. Her eyes were flashing from red to their contact grey. "Will you shut up while I get some medicine?!"

"You're keeping me here like a fucking prisoner!" Shell shouted at her, struggling against the tendrils more.

"Shell, how do I know you're not going to hurt me? I DON'T, do I? So I have to keep you down so you don't try and hurt me..."

Shell slowly stopped struggling as the pain became too much. She had her eyes shut tightly, tears seeping from them. Thae left for half a moment, then came back with a bottle full of a green looking concoction. "It doesn't taste like cherries, but it does the trick," she said as she poured Shell a spoonful.

Shell just glared at the medicine, glaring at Joey as well. "I could've very well been fucking killed..."

"You'll have to forgive Lucy," she replied, "he doesn't like when people try to listen in on his deals."

Shell just kept on glaring. Umbrage was going to be very angry when he wouldn't find her. "Don't worry, Shell. You won't be here for much longer," she said, giving Shell the spoon.

Shell didn't want to, but she swallowed the medicine. She made an expression of disgust as she swallowed it. "You're coming with me Joey. I'm not leaving until you come with."

Shell's injuries and strains began to heal until all of the pain was gone. "Actually, you are," Thae said coldly, releasing her from the tendrils.

Shell growled, sitting up immediately. "No, I'm not."

Thae smirked and snapped her fingers. One moment she was in that room with her, then she was out on the street, the contents of her labcoat and pockets skewed around, her labcoat hanging in a tree. Shell cursed loudly, then gathered up all of her things. She sighed in relief when she found the injector pen as well.

Her phone began ringing, and it was a call from Umbrage. She had jumped from that and she immediately answered it. "Yeah, it's me."

_"Where are you? I've been calling for hours, Shell. It's past the deadline! It's been two days!" _He was obviously relieved, but still panicking over the phone.

"What?!" She shouted and went to go check a calender in a nearby store. Indeed, it was two days after she had left the first time. Had she been out for a day? "Fuck..." Shell swore.

_"Have you located Joey-Rae yet?"_ He asked.

She went into full detail about what had happened. _"... I'm not sure. We have no record of a mysterious man like that. And about finding her again, don't worry: we have a demon here that can probably get you to the place you described."_

"Alright." She nodded, sitting down on a street bench. "...I'm sorry for worrying you." She said softly.

_"It's all right, Shell. It's understandable,"_ he assured.

"But I feel bad because I almost got killed...I don't know what would've happened if you found me dead..." Her voice was quiet.

_"Just come back for a bit, Shell. We'll get you all fixed up and you can try again, and succeed."_

"Alright." She sniffled, forcing her tears back. "I'll be there soon."

When she got back, Umbrage was struggling with the demon mentioned over the phone. Shell hurried in to help and forced the demon down by making pain erupt in its head.

"I won't let you take any more innocent demons!" He seethed in pain, wings flapping violently as he struggled to release himself from the chains.

"Calm the fuck down." Shell said tiredly, glaring down at the demon. The demon hissed and kept his wings outstretched, but calmed himself. "Look, we need your help." She spoke.

"I told this guy: I am NOT opening a portal to my home so you can take my brethren."

"That's not it." Shell shook her head. "We need your help to capture a very dangerous SCP." She described the place and Joey-Rae to the demon

"... hm. I'm impressed. But I'm still not doing it. Anything with a little demon blood is a friend of mine, with the exception of this motherfucker," he growled at Umbrage.

Shell narrowed her eyes and glared at the demon, forcing it to cringe as it's body erupted into pain. "You will do it."

He screeched and thrashed from side to side in his chains, trying to block it out. "YOU WILL ALL BURN IN HELL!" he spat.

"I've already seen hell." Shell snapped. "You'll either help us or I'll crush your body like a fucking twig."

"DO it!" He spat.

She was seriously considering it, but never got the chance as her head erupted into pain. She cried out and held her head in her hands, backing away. Umbrage grabbed her shoulder. "Are you all right?" He asked.

"M...my head's killing me..." She replied, gritting her teeth in pain.

"Go lay down in the infirmary... I'll deal with him," Umbrage glared at the demon. She nodded and went to the infirmary, laying down and curling up. She hadn't slept at all and using her ability while she was exhausted put a lot of pressure on her mind.

Back in Hell, Joey-Rae was experiencing the same pain. "Gaaaah! Damn it, Lucy!" She almost howled, "that HURTS! We have a deal: no harm comes to my body!"

"I remember the deal! It's not me!" His voice echoed throughout the small house she had made for herself. Joey-Rae leaned against the wall. She knew that Shell would be back in a while.

"Let her come," she hissed.

She finally forced herself to sleep, to get rid of the pain. After a few hours, Shell's pain had gone, and she was waking up to Umbrage knocking at the infirmary door. "Come in." She said sleepily, yawning.

"We have a portal," he said, almost excitedly. "The demon agreed to summon it for us and tell is where Joey-Rae would be.

She smiled as she got up. "That's great!"

He picked her up and spun her with him, nuzzling her face. "We're this close!" He smiled.

She wrapped her arms around him and nuzzled him back, smiling. "This close."

"... will you be able to get her back?" He asked. "You're alright?"

Yes, I'm alright." She nodded. "I'll be able to get her back."

"You still have the pen?" He asked.

"Yes." She nodded, showing him the pen.

"All right... you'll have to be careful..."

"I will, I promise." She promised him.

Back in Hell, the pain in Thae's head had subsided, but she was, for some reason, nervous. Like she knew something was going ti happen. Shell soon stood in front of the portal, ready to go. "... let her come..." Joey-Rae turned on her heel and walked deeper into the house.

Shell took a deep breath and then jumped into the portal. Shell found herself in front of the small house, crooked and twisted and dark. The reddened door was open slightly. Shell sighed softly and slowly walked to the door, opening it and peering inside.

A large red chair sat in the middle if the living room, lost in shadow. A pair of red eyes stared at her, sinisterly, but not threateningly. Joey-Rae drummed her fingers, her arm giving away that she was wearing the same attire as the male from two days ago. "Joey..." Shell said softly.

"Hmm?" She questioned, her eyed glinting in the dim light.

"Come back. I don't want to fight you." Shell replied, looking at the younger girl.

"Hm," she rested her chin on her fist, still drumming her fingers with the other hand.

"Please Joey-Rae." She said again.

"No can do, babes," she said, her v oice taking on a slyer, smoother tone low as she leaned back in her chair. "I like it out here."

"I really, really don't want to fight you." Shell sighed deeply.

"Am I fighting? I haven't moved from my chair since you've come in," she reasoned. "I assure you, my intentions aren't in any way malicious."

Shell took a step towards her. "Then come back with me."

"No can do," she stood up, hands behind her back, respectfully. "I like it out here... so much life, not at all like the hospital rooms. Nah... it's alive. It's not dead." She began walking down the hallway.

Shell began following her. "I know you do, but I'm under orders Joey-Rae. I have to bring you back, whether or not I have to use force."

"You're not bringing me back for the Founda," she turned around, almost frowning. "You're for the whitewash. You're bringing me back for your fuck buddy, Umbrage." With that, she turned again and continued walking, her case rested.

Shell narrowed her eyes at that and pursed her lips. "Fine, I am. I'm bringing you back for Umbrage. And he's not my fuck buddy. We're more than that." She followed right back after Joey-Rae.

"I'm not going, Shell. Don't make me have to blast you into the sky again," she sighed.

"Fine, but you made me." Shell growled and then lunged at the younger girl, tackling her to the floor. She should have writhed in pain, her head cracked against the wood floor. She looked up at her indifferently. _What the hell? _She thought and looked down at the younger girl.

"How wonderful... attack the Devil in his house," she said in a multi-toned voice, her eyes going completely red. With a flick if her wrist Shell was thrown off of her, tumbling across the floor. She cursed, quickly getting up and recovering. She concentrated on using her ability to attack Joey-Rae's mind.

She glared for a moment more, unaffected by the ability, then composed herself, eyes reverting to normal. She casually straightened her tie, then brushed off the dust on her suit.

_Fuck...that ain't going to work. _Shell thought. _Shit...I gotta get close enough..._

"Mental note: One of the perks of housing Satan is the fact he has the biggest ability of them all," she gave a two fingered wave and walked over to her window.

"Joey, wait!" Shell hurried over and grabbed her arm.

Joey-Rae pulled her arm back violently. "Don't touch me... you think I don't know?"

"Joey, for God's sake, STOP!" Shell shouted. "You made a deal with the devil, DON'T YOU KNOW HOW DANGEROUS THAT IS?!"

"He owed me a favor... I used it to his and my advantage," she growled. "He wouldn't dare step out of line with me in charge."

"You're gonna get hurt and I don't want that!" Shell reached into her pocket for the pen.

"And the favor? Do anything that would get me away from you," she snarled, then leaned on her window, arms crossed and head resting on them. "The world is hell, Shell. And the crowning evil is that place. And the funny thing is... now I'm no different to them."

"The Foundation is protecting the world from creatures like you, like all the others." Shell shook her head. "Joey, I don't want you to get hurt...I still think of you as my friend."

"Then why do you chain me up like an animal? I.. am... NOT... dangerous...!" Her body glowed red for a moment, then she forced herself to calm down. "I can control myself!"

"...You can't." Shell said. "You can't control yourself Joey-Rae. I...I can't let you escape."

"You see horror, pain, and darkness, Shell," her voice broke. "You look at me now and all you can see is evil. Yet, to you, once I was good..." she took an arm off the window and clenched a fist.

"I don't...I still see you as good...but I see evil as well..." Shell said softly. "I'm sorry Joey..." She took the cap off the pen and then plunged it into Joey-Rae's neck.

She hissed and tore the needle out as the drug was slipping into her, she broke the pen in her hand. Her breathing became sluggish and her legs shook, dropping her to her knees. Shell looked down at Joey-Rae, sadness in her eyes. "I'm so sorry..."

Her eyes faded as the bright red lost its luster, falling onto the floor, almost unconscious. Shell watched her, waiting until she went unconscious. She finally went limp on the floor, fist unclenching as she went totally unconscious.

There was nothing but silence for a moment and then Shell sniffled, not bothering to wipe the few tears that fell. She knelt down and picked up Joey's form, swinging her over her shoulder. She walked back to the portal and jumped through.


	10. Need

**Need**

Umbrage was there to greet her when she returned. "You've got her! Well done, Shell, the director will be pleased. ... are you all right?"

"Yeah..." She said softly and handed Joey off to two guards, who immediately chained and locked her up before hauling her off.

"What's the matter, dearest?" Umbrage closed the door to give them some privacy. He slid his hand under her chin, thumb gently rubbing her jaw line.

"...I feel like a traitor..." She finally spoke, looking down. "I still think of Joey-Rae as my friend...but...she probably hates me even more now."

"... it's normal to feel that way, Shell. I do know that you two were once good friends. It's not wrong or strange to have feelings of guilt or loss, although..." he slid his hand up and down her thigh suggestively, "... I could make you feel better."

She felt heat creep onto her face when she felt his hand slide up and down her thigh. "Oh? Like how?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Like this." He leaned forward and planted his lips on her in a kiss, immediately slipping his tongue inside, wrapping his arms around her shoulders to pull her body closer to his. She let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back and entwining her tongue with his. She held him tightly, not realizing how much she missed being with him until now.

He pulled away slightly to slide her labcoat off her body, then his, then crashed his lips back into hers. She ran her fingers through his hair as he kissed her again, deepening it as he did so. The presence of his ability roamed freely through her mind, playfully pulling at Shell's own ability, inviting it to come and play. He placed his knee between her legs, his own groin resting against her upper thigh.

Her ability came out of its hiding spot and jumped to his, playing with it, as if two kids were excited to see each other after a while. She nipped his lips, feeling him place his knee between her legs. He began rocking himself against her, his knee rubbing between her legs and in turn her thigh rubbing between his legs.

She let out a soft groan as his knee rubbed between her legs and she did the same, her thigh rubbing between his legs as she rocked herself against him. He returned a soft moan, rubbing her a little harder and a little faster as he slowly became hard. She moaned into the kiss as he rubbed harder. She continued to move her thigh against his growing hardness.

His hands began exploring as well as they could, pushing under her shirt and tracing patterns over the warm flesh. He continued to kiss her, slowly becoming sloppy as the pleasure increased. Her hands moved down from his neck, down his chest and then under his shirt, feeling the flesh and muscles there. She shuddered when she felt his cool hands on her warm skin, never breaking the kiss with him.

He slowly broke the kiss in favor of barraging her chin and throat with kisses, rocking his hips harder, more erratically. She moaned out his name and tilted her head up so he had more room to attack her skin. She panted and rolled her hips more against his, faster.

Umbrage groaned and picked her up, wrapping her legs around his waist. He thumbed her work pants open, tugging them down to her thighs. Shell moved her arms around his neck to hold onto him, her legs wrapping around his waist tightly. She got his pants unbuckled and unbuttoned.

"Sorry this has to be quick... but you need to get Joey-Rae settled down as she gets used to her schedule... again," he broke the kiss for a moment.

She panted as he broke the kiss, looking up at him with a flushed face. "It's okay and I know..." She placed kisses along his jawline.

He rubbed his member up and down her slit, teasing her before he slammed it home and began thrusting. She cried out his name as he slammed into her, tightening her grip on him. He moaned out her name in reply, pumping faster and faster until he could barely keep the fast rhythm he'd set.

She dug her nails into his back as he moved faster, her moaning getting louder. She met his thrusts with her own. He panted out onto her flesh, biting softly at her shoulder as his thrusts became erratic, groaning with helpless need. She bucked against him, letting out a small scream when he slammed against that inner spot deep inside her.

A shudder went through Shell's mind, almost one of disgust, before fading away. Umbrage bellowed as he released inside of her, thrusting slower and slower to try and push her over her edge. Shell cried out loudly and she was finally pushed over the edge from her climax. She rode it out until she couldn't move anymore and slumped in his grip slightly, panting.

He pulled out of her gently and helped her redress herself right before fixing his own clothes. He sighed contentedly and kissed her one last time. "I'll see you after the shift is over."

She returned his kiss and nodded, giving him a hug before she had to leave. After gathering the supplies for Joey-Rae, namely her nightly meal and her heavy medication, she made her way down to the cell, with her clipboard. She gave a soft sigh and rubbed her cheek with her free hand. What was that shudder she had felt earlier? It wasn't from Umbrage. She soon arrived to Joey-Rae's cell and slid her key card, watching as the door opened with a hiss.

"Six-six-six. Party with the Devil, bitch," Joey-Rae said as Shell stepped in. She was sitting on her white chair, still dressed in her red shirt.

"Don't start." Shell said as the door closed behind her. She put Joey-Rae's nightly meal on the small table next to her bed.

"I don't have to listen to a whitewash," she leaned back in the chair, her chains jingling and her collars beeping softly.

Shell shook her head and slowly approached the younger girl with the medicine in her hand. "Don't make this hard, please."

She looked down at the medium-sized pills and needle in one hand. She hissed softly and stood up gripping the back of her chair. "I also don't have to listen to a whore either who sells her friends out for sex."

Shell narrowed her eyes and growled softly. "I'm not a whore Joey and it was never my intention to sell you guys out...I never even had the thought. Let's just get this over with okay?"

"I don't think so," she scoffed, straightening up. "I may be in chains now, but I don't think that means that your ability works on me either way."

"I wasn't going to use it anyway." Shell growled and then walked over to her, grabbing her arm and plunging the needle into her skin, injecting the drug into her.

She grabbed her wrist in retaliation, bending it back so far it was this close to snapping in half. She seethed and rubbed at the spot where the needle had been left hanging, then growled and released her wrist, her eyes glowing slightly. Shell hissed from the pain and made sure the medicine was all into Joey before she took the needle out. "Now for the pills...either you can take them or I'll force them down your throat."

She growled and stumbled backwards, topping over her chair. "F-fuck you..." she slurred as her vision swam and her body began to slow.

Shell only walked over to Joey-Rae and opened her mouth, placing the pills in her throat and closing her mouth, forcing the younger girl to swallow them. Her throat worked as it seemed she had swallowed the pills, breathing heavily. Shell then opened Joey-Rae's mouth to make sure she swallowed the pills.

Her mouth was empty. She pulled back weakly, closing her mouth. "Don't touch me, whore..."

"Joey, I'm not a whore!" Shell shouted, becoming angry. She wasn't a whore.

"Yeah, right... he's technically fucked you at least four times, am I correct?" she looked up at him. Her eyes were dull, bright red having lost its luster, but she wasn't succumbing to the drugs yet.

"That doesn't make me a whore." Shell said. "I don't pay him money, I don't pay him anything."

"Yeah, you do it for the fucking pleasure," she chuckled hoarsely.

"Goddamnit Joey, we're together! Is that what you wanted me to say?" Shell said, becoming more and more frustrated.

"He's fucking TOYING with you, you ignorant FOOL!" she roared, rearing up and backhanding her across the face. "I swear... when I get out of here, he's going to BURN in Hell, and you're going to watch every... painful.. second of it."

Shell stumbled backwards from the force of the back hand, wincing. She held a hand to her throbbing cheek and glared at the younger girl. "I don't believe you. And you're not getting out of here, I'll make sure of that."

"Maybe I won't. But he will."

"He won't either." She growled.

"We shall see," she replied, getting up and stumbling away from her.

Shell gathered up her papers and clipboard before leaving, making sure the door locked as it closed. Her cheek throbbed and she rubbed it tenderly. She looked at her fingertips and noticed a small bit of blood from her cheek. Joey-Rae must have nicked her with her nails. She sighed and went to her office to go check out her cheek. She could already feel like a bruise was forming.

In her cell, Joey-Rae looked up at her deactivated camera, then turned to the side and spit out the pills that she had hidden under her tongue. She smirked, looking down at the small bit of blood on her fingertips. She brought out a small notepad from her coat pocket, then flipped through it.

"Did I lose it...?" she murmured, then gasped. "Ah... here it is."


	11. The Truth

**The Truth **

Over the next few weeks, it went quiet. Joey-Rae was relatively quiet, but it was probably because of the drugs and the extra watch on her cell. Soon it was time for her weekly psychological evaluation and her increase dosage of medicine. Shell had a few marks on her cheek from where Joey-Rae had got her with her nails. She gathered what she needed and went to Joey-Rae's cell with a few of the Foundation's best guards.

Joey-Rae sat in her designated chair, straight-jacketed, muzzled, chained, and collared. Her red eyes peered at Shell from behind her bangs, silent.

"Good morning." Shell spoke as she came in and sat across from Joey-Rae at the table. The guards stayed in the room as well, two at the door and the other by the wall. The other guard by the wall came over and took off her muzzle, then unbuttoned her straight jacket slightly. Joey-Rae glared at him from the corner of her eye. "It's time for your weekly psychological evaluation." Shell said, bringing out her pen. "How have you been feeling?"

"I can't really feel anything, thanks to all the drugs your fuck buddy "prescribes"," she sneered. "But I guess you could say I've been worse."

Shell ignored that and she wrote down notes on Joey-Rae's paper. "Your medicine dosage will be increased today."

"Oh, joy. What, you decide I'm moving around too fast, even though my speed's the equivalent to a turtle on Valium?" she asked.

"I only give you the medicine, I don't decide the dosage." Shell replied.

"Whitewash whore," she mumbled.

Shell gripped her pen in her hand, trying to ignore the younger girl. "I am going to ignore that."

"Why? Because you know it's true? You say these walls are made of concrete and steel but they're as thin as rice paper and wooden sticks," she spat. "It's easy to hear everything here."

"We're dropping that subject." Shell said quietly and brought out Joey-Rae's medicine. It was just the syringe this time. "Guards, hold her down." All three guards came forward and tightened the straight-jacket on Joey-Rae, putting her muzzle back on as well, then held her down in her chair.

Joey-Rae hissed and bucked against the guards' grip, unable to move much due to her arms held to her sides. She turned any exposed skin away from the needle, glaring at her like an animal. Shell kept a calm look and she grabbed a hold of Joey-Rae's hair, yanking her head to the side. She slid the needle into the younger girl's neck, injecting the drug into her system. She didn't have time for bullshit; she had other evaluations to do.

Joey-Rae bucked suddenly and the needle flew from her neck and shattered into the wall. "You've lost your innocence... Shell... as they have lost theirs..." she said, before seemingly going unconscious.

Shell frowned at that. What had Joey-Rae meant by that? Lost her innocence? She decided to shrug the thought off for now and made sure Joey-Rae was unconscious. She was confirmed to be, almost to the point of where she looked like a corpse. Shell felt bad, but she had to. It was her job. She sighed softly and left the room with the guards, hearing it hiss and lock as it closed. She looked down at her schedule. She had to do an evaluation for Jeff. "Oh great...this is going to be fun." She muttered sarcastically.

When the door hissed closed, Joey-Rae opened her eyes, glaring at the door. She would be out of here yet. They all would.

Jeff was less than thrilled to see Shell with a guard, and even less thrilled upon seeing a needle for him. "Don't tell me you're giving me more of this shit," he snapped.

"Time for your eval..." Shell spoke when she came in with one guard, instead of three. "I have to Jeff."

"You fucking quacks are going to kill us with all this medication!" He barked as the guard held out his arm. "It's like it's a fucking meal here!"

Shell ignored him as she walked up to him with the needle in her hand. "Are you going to call me a whore too?"

He stayed quiet, eying the larger needle nervously. "Please, no..." he shook his head, only to have the guard tighten the grip on him.

"I'm sorry Jeff, I have to." She said quietly and then slid the needle into the exposed skin, injecting the drug into his body.

He bit his tongue and seethed, his arm twitching. "You treat us like animals," he shook his head disbelievingly.

She took the needle out carefully. "I'm only doing what's best for you." She said.

"You're doing what THEY think is best," he mumbled as he laid his head on the table.

Shell motioned for the guard to leave with her once Jeff was settled. She sighed, rubbing her eyes. She needed to take a break. In the cafeteria, Shell watched as her former friends BEN, Jeff, and Creepster were forced to sit apart. They looked absolutely miserable. She had gotten a small plate of food and went to go sit by herself. She felt bad, horribly bad. She had been feeling like this lately.

She didn't have time to ponder it as the lights started flickering. Slowly at first, then becoming increasingly more violent before completely shorting out. Collars beeped wildly in the room before they hissed and opened, dropping to the floor. Everyone, including the SCPs, were confused.

"...Shit..." Was all Shell could say.

The doors to the cafeteria burst open in a flourish, revealing the shadow of a small but forboding figure. Her blood red eyes glowed in the shadow as she began walking, tall, proud, and warning. None of the guards or creatures dared to move.

"Oh no..." She whispered.

"What do you stand around here for, my comrades?" Joey-Rae asked her fellow creatures, looking upon them with the knowledge of respect and equal. "Did you think that I had left you for good? When I promised to deliver you all from this Hell, I meant it."

Shell quietly began to snuck away, trying not to give attention to herself. This was bad. This was really bad. "As of now, this place is mine. And my fellow creatures are my guests, and I will treat them as a good host should," she gave a nod, before turning to glare at the guards, who had their weapons pointed at her.

She brought her phone out and dialed Umbrage's number. "Come on, pick up..." She whispered, trying to stay calm.

Her phone buzzed and began distorting. A multi-toned voice said on the other line, _"You've dialed the wrong number, fool."_ With that, the small device sparked and began dying.

"No!" She whispered, tossing the phone away from her. She began making her way towards the large double doors. The open doors slammed shut, red tinged shadows collecting in front of the door like a blockade. She slowly backed away from the doors, her eyes widened as fear began to take over. She had to get out.

"Now listen closely and try to get this through those thick skulls of yours: You don't work for the Foundation anymore; you work for ME. And anyone who has a problem with that, you can fix for a halo and go complain to the big man upstairs!" Joey-Rae barked at the soldiers.

Shell looked around, trying to find some way of escape. She had to get out and get to Umbrage. If she didn't, these creatures were going to kill her.

As of now... the SCP is HISTORY!" Joey-Rae stamped on the floor, creating a large crack that spread across the room. An evil-looking red light seeped from the crack, and red tendrils gripped the edges of it, as if trying to crawl out. They quickly spread across the room, turning everything in its wake on the floor from sterile white to red and black checked.

Shell's eyes went wide and she immediately got off the floor, only to have her ankle be grabbed by Ben. She let out a yelp as he pulled her off the table, throwing her across the cafeteria. She hit a couple tables and felt something crack near her chest, before hitting the floor with a thud.

Ben floated over to her and grabbed a handful of her hair, yanking painfully. "On your knees whore!" He growled and forced Shell to get on her knees, with her back to him. He used his free hand to twist her arms behind her back painfully. "This human used to be one of us, a captive!" He began speaking. "Then thanks to Umbrage, she became his little whore and she stabbed us all in the back! She deserves to die!"

Let her go, BEN. I have other plans for her," Joey-Rae ordered. The entire room had changed about now, the design of the cafeteria and presumably the entire Foundation a dark red and black setting, the bright white light now changed to a luminescent yellow. The long tables had been divided in half and made circular, the hard plastic chairs now made of fine red velvet and black cherrywood. "Everyone, take a seat. We're going to celebrate our new found freedom with a little... show."

BEN growled and released Shell, then kicked her hard in the back, forcing her to hit the floor. "Whore." He growled at her, before taking a seat. She stayed still, tears escaping from her eyes. She had no way of escaping now.

"Now, before we begin, I'm sure those hospital garments are dull. Not to mention, uncomfortable. So, as my first treat, I'll be giving you all, back your clothes," Joey-Rae took her own seat in the biggest chair, and with a snap of her fingers the white hospital gowns and suits instantly turned to one another's original clothing. Jeff looked down at his white hoodie, not knowing how sorely he missed it.

Shell stayed in the same clothes. She was probably the only one in the room wearing a lab coat. She was able to crawl into a corner and stayed there, hugging her knees to her chest. Something was broken, a rib probably. BEN smiled as he was now in his outfit he so loved.

"Now, a few people here are whom I deem worthy to sit up here with me." She snapped her fingers, and her circular table became long again, four equally sized chairs appearing behind it. "Jeff, BEN, Doctor, and Maisho. Please join me at my table."

BEN grinned and floated up the the table, sitting in the left chair right next to Joey-Rae. Jeff sat next to BEN, the Plague Doctor sat next to Joey-Rae, and Maisho, the creep, sat on the end table. Joey-Rae snapped her fingers and wine glasses filled with a rich wine appeared in front of every freed creature. "Do not drink yet, for we have yet to see the reason for this drink."

Shell stayed in her spot, but she was watching everything. She closed her eyes and tried to reach Umbrage mentally, silently hoping she could.

"Don't get too comfortable, Joey," a voice spoke from the now-wooden doors. Umbrage stood there, absolutely fuming.

Shell gasped when she saw him and immediately started making her way over to him. BEN saw her and he flew out of his seat, grabbing her wrist and twisting her arm behind her back. "Don't even think about it." He growled.

"BEN, calm yourself. Your potential blood lust shall be satisfied by another delicious punishment for them: the truth," Joey-Rae snapped her fingers, using her powers to lift Shell over to the stage on the left side of the room, opening the black curtains to reveal spotlights and a red and black spinning wheel.

"What is this...?" Shell asked as she looked up at the red and black spinning wheel.

Joey-Rae didn't reply as Shell was strapped onto it firmly. "Your seat," she finally said, turning to Umbrage.

"I don't know what you're thinking, Joey, but stand down. You know you can't beat me."

The crowd began jeering at him, disgusted. Shell struggled against her straps, trying to get herself out. "Shit..." She muttered and glanced at Umbrage, fear in her eyes.

"Maybe not by myself. But with Shell's help, I can," she said, bringing out a multitude of sharp knives.

"... You wouldn't dare!" Umbrage spat.

"Of course not. That is, of course, if you tell the truth," Joey-Rae smirked.

Her eyes widened in horror. She began to struggle more, pulling on her straps violently. "I don't know what you're talking about," Umbrage said coldly. Did he... hesitate?

Joey-Rae's smirk curled down into a thin line. "Fine," she shrugged, then tossed a knife at the wheel, embedding it by Shell's head. Her eyes looked at the nice that was mere inches away from her head. She began shaking and looked over at Umbrage, terrified.

"You won't do this! You won't hurt her!" Umbrage plead, shaking his head.

"Tell the truth and I won't!" she ordered.

"I swear, I don't know what you're talking about!" he yelled. Another knife was thrown, this time over her shoulder. It landed between Shell's legs.

"What truth?!" Shell yelled, squirming.

Joey-Rae turned around, one knife left in her hands. Her red eyes glowed brighter as she drew her hand back.

"GODDAMN IT UMBRAGE, WHAT TRUTH?!" Shell screamed at him.

Umbrage gripped her wrist, causing Joey-Rae to raise an eyebrow and turn around. Umbrage panted, stopping the knife from being thrown.

"... you never cared about her, you never even thought of her as anything other than something for your use, did you?"

"..." Umbrage mumbled something, head down.

Shell looked at him, slumping in her bindings. She feared the worst. "Is it true...? Umbrage, is it true...?" She whispered.

"Speak up. I don't think she heard you," Joey-Rae gripped his chin and tilted his head up to look at Shell.

"... Yes," he said, loud enough for her to hear.

Shell felt her eyes fill up with tears. He couldn't mean it, he couldn't. "You...you used me...?" She asked.

"..." he mumbled again.

"Louder!" Joey-Rae ordered.

"... Yes," he said again, his voice cracking.

Joey-Rae scowled. "Now listen to me, you pathetic waste: this is MY house now." She gripped him by his throat and lifted him, causing him to choke. "And if I ever SEE your face here again I'll drag your soul straight down to HELL!" she threw him at the doors, causing him to crash through them. Joey-Rae turned to Shell. "And you can SHARE in his punishment: ISOLATION!" she snarled, using her power to throw Shell off the wheel and by Umbrage.

She yelped as she hit the floor, her broken rip cracking even more. She looked into the room at Joey-Rae, breathing heavily. Joey-Rae looked to BEN and Jeff, then back at the two broken "lovers". "Take them to my old cell and throw away the card," she snapped, then turned away.

"With pleasure." BEN cackled and he and Jeff grabbed Shell and Umbrage, dragging them to Joey-Rae's old cell, throwing them inside. BEN locked the door and threw the card away, going back to the cafeteria with Jeff.

Joey-Rae raised her wine glass, looking out on her comrades. "A toast, to the truth, to freedom, and the death of the Secure Contain Protect Foundation... forever."


	12. The End

**The End **

In the dark, deactivated cell, Umbrage looked at Shell, just as hurt and surprised as she was. "Shell... Shelby..." he whispered, reaching out to touch her shoulder.

Shell was silent, tears rolling down her face. Her fists shook in anger and hurt. Then she reared up and slapped him across the face as hard as she could. There was a bright red mark where she slapped him. He raised the hand to his cheek, red tinged ears welling up in his own eyes.

"I-I can't believe you..." She shook her head. "I trusted you...with my life. HOW COULD YOU?!" She screamed and started beating her fists on his chest, sobs racking her chest. "I-I WAS GOING TO CONFESS MY LOVE FOR YOU!"

He raised his arms to protect himself as best as he could, crying along with her. "I know how you must feel! I'm sorry, I-... It used to be like that, but it's not anymore!"

Shell's punches became weak and she slumped against him, sobbing. "H...how can I trust you on that...? How do I know you won't just...?" She couldn't continue. Her chest was hurting too much.

"... Believe me, Shell. You can," he said softly, stroking her hair through his fingers. What he said sparked something in Shell, being it was the first thing he'd ever said to built her trust.

She felt his fingers run through her hair and more tears escaped her eyes. She closed her eyes tightly and then threw her arms around his waist, crying into his chest. He murmured soothing words as he comforted her, stroking her hair and her back tenderly.

She continued to cry into his chest until it hurt too much for her to anymore. She tightened her grip on him, clutching his coat. "... I want you to come with me, Shell. We don't have to be together because of the foundation anymore. We can go somewhere we can never be found, where we can be together. I want to make you my love, my queen. I want to make you my life," he whispered.

She took in his words, thinking about them deeply. Even though he had used her before, he meant it all now. They could go away, where they could never be found. She slowly looked up at him, her tear ducks dry, but her cheeks still tear stained. "...I want to leave with you. I want us to be together..." She whispered.

He sighed happily and pulled her up into his lap, nuzzling her neck gently. "... for us to be together, you must be reborn into this world..."

She moved her arms around his neck, holding him close. "How though...?"

"... I don't know how to say this any other way, so forgive me in advance: your life has to be taken from you for the smallest moment, before it is given back anew."

"So basically I have to be killed for the smallest moment?" She asked, looking up at him.

"Essentially," he murmured, "but only for a moment."

She thought about it for a moment and then nodded. He was right. They couldn't be together if she was mortal. Umbrage gently nuzzled her neck for a few more moments, then raised his hand and gently wrapped it around her throat. Shell closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She relaxed and knew that it would be quick and painless.

With a snap, everything went black.

When Shell woke up again, she was still in Umbrage's arms, with hand stroking through her hair. She let out a soft groan, lifting her head up. She blinked tiredly and then looked up at him. "Did it work...?"

He reached up slightly. "I don't know," he smiled softly, gently tugging on something on her head. "You tell me."

Shell blinked and reached up with her hand, tugging on the same thing he was. It was a horn. A pair of horns crested her head, a spaded tail flicking behind her. A smile crossed her face and she looked up at him.

"Your ability is also similar to mine now, but it's still yours," he smiled, then helped her up. "Let's find a way out of here."

She nodded and looked around the room, then at the door, then looked around more. "I could blow the door off..."

"Let's try," he said.

She nodded and went to the door, concentrating on it. Solely on the door, she imagined it in her mind. The door bent slightly, then banged against the opposite wall in the hallway. They were free. Shell grinned and took his hand in hers. "Let's go."

He walked down the hall with her. They passed by the wooden cafeteria doors, revealing the party inside. Joey-Rae was off-her-rocker drunk, swinging a wine glass and laying sideways in her chair, singing along drunkenly to some gloating song. Shell stared at her long and hard for a moment, then looked away. Joey-Rae, nor anyone else in that room, was her friend anymore. She didn't need them.

"What the fuck?!" someone yelled, and the room went quiet. Everyone was staring at the couple, including Joey-Rae.

"Did you really think you could keep us in there Joey?" Shell asked, growling as her eyes turned to red, slitted.

"Actually*hic!* I didn't..." she slurred, taking another drink, this time dumping it on herself. "Oh. Damn."

Shell shook her head. "You disappoint me. You act all high and mighty, when all you are really, is a spoiled brat."

"See, that's where you're wrong about me," she sat up, insulted. "All I've ever wanted was my freedom back. Do you know how long I've been here? How young I was when I was brought in here. I'm fifteen. I was brought in when I was nine. Six years, Shell. I've been here for six years. I've had my share of struggle. I've had my share of punishment for escape. I've had my share of beatings, insults, and general hurt. And all you can say to me now is that I'm SPOILED? For wanting ONE THING, in my entire existence here?!" she slammed her wine glass down on the arm of her chair, shattering the bottom, then crushing it in her hand. She didn't care if she was bleeding. "I disgust you? I'm a spoiled brat? Aren't we calling the kettle black?"

Shell narrowed her eyes. "If you still insist I'm a whore, I am clearly not. I don't want to fight you. After today, you will never see us again."

"How DARE you insult her, you sorry-" Jeff got up, but Joey-Rae stopped him.

She slowly shook her head, then opened her eyes and looked up at Shell, then Umbrage, then back at Shell. She stared, and then she smiled, understanding.

"...I'm sorry for everything I've done to you." Shell said softly.

"Don't worry about it. It's not like you're gonna burn for it," she waved her off, then poured herself another glass of wine. "Calm yourselves, comrades," she said, "they're not here for us anymore."

"But yes, after today, you'll never see us again." Shell said.

She stopped trying to sip her wine and looked on at her, processing what she said. "W-what? Why?"

"I thought you hated us Joey, especially Umbrage..." Shell looked at her. "For what we've done."

"I... I could never really hate anyone," she tried to shrug, then hiccuped. "I-it's just pointless, I mean!"

Red-tinged tears began to fill Shell's eyes. "But I've done so much harm to you..."

"I don't hold it against you, Shell. Hell, I don't even understand, but probably will when I get older. But hey, if you're willing to kill yourself for love, I've gotta hand it to you... you take the cake. You're... redeemed, in my book."

She sniffled and nodded. "Thank you..."

She gave a nod and raised her glass. "I toast you, sweetie. If you decide to come back, you're always welcome in my house!"

Shell nodded and looked at Umbrage. "Ready to go?"

"Ready as I'll ever be. And you?"

She nodded and looked back to Joey-Rae. She gave the younger girl a smile. She raised her glass again, and, surprisingly, creepster gave her a wave. Shell waved back to him, then to BEN and Jeff, even the Plague Doctor. Then she took Umbrage's hand in hers and walked away with him.

It could only get better from then on.


End file.
